Ice Princess
by IWriteForMyDog
Summary: Lexa is still reeling over Costia's death at the hands of the Ice Nation. Clarke is the Princess of the Ice Nation. A marriage alliance to ensure the Ice Nation place in the Collation, but Lexa doesn't get quite what she expected in the Ice Princess. Cross posted on archive of our own. Same name.
1. Chapter One

**English is "" Trig is in ''. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

Lexa sighed as she waited for Queen Nia to join her in the meeting room of the Azgeda palace, she tapped her fingers impatiently against the heavy wooden table.

"Where is the Queen? I'm tired of waiting." Lexa snapped at the Azgeda representatives. The two of them whispered amongst themselves, when the woman with dark blonde hair answered her.

"I'm sure she will be here soon, Commander, Razin will go see how much longer till her arrival." She answered sneering Lexa's title to show as little respect for her as possible, that was when Lexa noticed the lack of Azgeda scars on her face. The man, Razin, left presumably to go get the Ice Queen. Lexa continued her tapping and glaring at the woman who was obviously an Azgeda spy by her lack of markings. A few moments later Razin ran back into the room.

"Announcing Queen Nia, Prince Roan the Second and Princess Clarke!" He announced a little out of breath, Lexa lifted an eyebrow at the entire royal family coming to greet her and her envoy. The Queen entered first her hair piled upon on her head with her mink cape draped around her shoulders, next was the prince with his long hair flowing freely down his back he was wearing a warrior's shirt and pants. Lastly was the Princess that Lexa had only ever heard whispers of, the Princess no one had ever seen. She was dressed completely from head to toe in a light blue dress, even with a veil covering her face the only thing visible was her curly blonde hair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lexa asked the Ice Queen with a clipped tone. The Ice Queen just smirked at the Heda of the 11 clans.

"I have a proposal for you, so you know my desire for peace and joining the Coalition is true. Along with our other agreements I'm sure you want to put in, this an offer to you personally Commander after our little incident last year." The Ice Queen said never losing her smirk as Gustus growled from behind Lexa, Lexa raised her hand to silence him, she refused to raise to the Ice Queen's bait.

"What is your proposal?" Lexa said indifferently as she resumed tapping her fingers.

"Well if I'm not mistaken your still unmarried. Correct?" The Ice Queen asked and at Lexa's curt nod she continued. Lexa did not at all like where this was going. "As you know I have a daughter about your age, who is also unmarried, and I have been looking for a match for her." The Ice Queen finished. This time it was Indra.

'Heda would not dare to marry your filth of a daughter after your treachery!' Indra yelled at the Ice Queen and drew her blade.

"Indra stand down! Now!" Lexa snapped at her, as she turned and stood from her chair. "Indra you are dismissed for the day." Lexa commanded a hair softer this time. Indra bowed her head.

"Yes, Heda." She replied mutely exiting the room. Lexa returned to her chair and faced the Ice Queen again.

"Are you suggesting I marry your daughter to ensure you will not attack any of the other clans or myself?" Lexa directed to the Ice Queen.

"Absolutely, now-" The Ice Queen tried to start, but Lexa held up a hand silencing the Ice Queen.

"How do you feel about this Princess?" Lexa directed to the Princess, pulling herself up to her full height, while watching the Princess closely. The Princess visibly shuttered before answering.

"I will do whatever my mother wishes me to do." The Princess said in a low and shaky voice.

"I will accept your offer." Lexa told Queen Nia, suspecting much more was going on with the Ice Princess but would investigate the matter further later.

Lexa stood outside the gates of the palace with her hands clasped behind her back, her shoulder piece weighing heavily on her as she waited for her bride to be to arrive. Lexa didn't have to wait long for the Princess to arrive outside the gates, she had two ladies in waiting following her along with her brother Prince Roan. Lexa walked towards the Princess and noticed her lack of veil now, just the thick hood of her travelling cloak preventing the gathered crowd from seeing her face. Lexa almost gasp at her beauty, and then she really did when she noticed the bruise marring the left side of her beautiful face. The Princess immediately ducked her head to hide and Lexa had to physically stop herself from pulling the other girl to her. Lexa cleared her throat.

"Princess Clarke, I have a gift for you. An engagement present. My most prized horse, Gallant." Lexa told her as Gustus led the big black stallion forward. It felt like a knife in Lexa's heart as the girl shied away from the horse. Prince Roan stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, Heda, my sister hasn't been outside of the palace much and as such she's never had time to learn to ride or be around horses really." Prince Roan said as he even bowed his head in respect. Lexa gave him a hard stare.

"Alright then, Prince Roan would you like to ride Gallant? Your sister can ride with me and everyone else can ride in a wagon, if the Princess gets tired she can also join them in the wagon." Lexa informed the Princess's envoy. Prince Roan nodded as he took the reins from Gustus. Lexa offered a hand to the Princess, who hesitated slightly and then took it. Lexa led Princess Clarke to her dapple-grey mare, Saffron, Lexa easily mounted the horse. Gustus walked over and cupped his hands, crouching down offering his cupped hands to the Princess. She just stared at him in confusion. Lexa cleared her throat and decided to test another theory. 'He's trying to help you up on the horse, put your foot in his hands.' Lexa said in effortless trigedasleng. Princess Clarke just stared at her completely clueless. 'You don't speak our language, do you?' Lexa continued. Her and Gustus's eyes met. "Just put your foot in his hands." She looked up at Lexa with fear in her eyes, Lexa extended a hand down to her and the fearful girl took it placing her foot in Gustus's hands. Gustus easily boosted her on to the horse and Lexa had to grab Princess Clarke's arms to keep her from falling off the horse. Gustus grabbed her left leg and helped toss it over the saddle, helping Lexa to right the other girl behind her in the saddle. "Are you okay, Princess?" Lexa asked her.

"Please call me Clarke." Was all the other girl said.

"You might want to find something to hold onto." Lexa told her as she nudged the horse into a walk and Princess Clarke startled at the sudden movement, her arms immediately went around Lexa's waist. Lexa stiffened at the contact at first, but then forced herself to relax reminding herself that this was what she had agreed too. Clarke was going to share her life, her bed, her nation and everything else with her. Lexa was going to have to accept it and accept that Costia was gone. Nothing was ever going to change that.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Lexa called her army to a stop, while the Princess was still clinging to her, her head buried in Lexa's back. She carefully removed the Princess's arms from her waist. The Commander carefully swung down off her horse, making sure to not hit the younger girl behind her. With her feet planted firmly on the ground, she extended her arms up to the Princess putting them on her waist. Princess Clarke attempted to put her hands on Lexa's shoulders, instead she slipped forward and fell into Lexa taking them both to the ground. The Princess let out of gasp of pain as her hood fell back and Lexa noticed yet another worrisome thing about her bride to be, she had no Azgeda markings on her face. The Commander decided yet again to push the questions away, for now, from the practically silent Princess instead choosing to focus on her wellbeing.

"Are you alright Pri- Clarke?" Lexa corrected herself. The Princess looked down at her, her blue eyes meeting Lexa's forest green eyes. Clarke just nodded her head and pulled her hood back up as Gustus hauled her to her feet, he quickly pulled Lexa up as well. She could tell the other girl was in pain even if she wasn't willing to admit it. 'Gustus have our tent set up immediately and fetch Nyko.' Lexa ordered him. He nodded and rushed off to follow his Heda's orders. Lexa motioned for the Princess to follow her to some rocks to sit while they waited. Lexa easily sat down on the rock releasing the other girl's hand to do it, while the Princess just stood there. "Come, sit with me." Lexa told her motioning to the adjoining rock. The Princess sat down with a huff fluffing her dress out around her, she crossed her legs out in front of her. "So, Clarke, what kind of Ice Princess doesn't have Azgeda markings and can't ride a horse?" Lexa asked her point blank as she leaned back on her hands and stared up at the sky.

"I suppose this kind of Ice Princess, Commander." Clarke answered evenly. Lexa glanced at Clarke's face while she noticed the other girl was staring at the trees with an awestruck look in her eyes.

"You know I knew your older sister, she was one of my closest friends before the conclave." Lexa told her watching Clarke out of the corner of her eye.

"My sister?" Clarke asked with a puzzled look on her face. That was when Lexa noticed Prince Roan walking up to them. Lexa studied him getting more and more suspicious of the Ice Princess. Prince Roan nodded in respect to Lexa and after she returned the nod he turned to his sister.

"Clarke, how did you enjoy the ride?" The Prince asked his sister, formally.

"Fine, thank you." She answered just as formally. Lexa watched the exchange with interest noting that Clarke was just as formal with her brother as she was with everyone else as if she didn't even know him.

"Prince Roan." Lexa addressed him.

"Yes, Heda?" The Prince answered his eyebrow quirking up at her interest.

"Let's take a walk, I have somethings I wish to discuss with you." Lexa told him as she stood, making sure her body language said that it wasn't a request.

"Of course, Heda." Prince Roan said as he stood up. Lexa motioned for him to follow her, as she started walking towards the river. The Prince followed about half a foot behind her.

"Your sister, has never ridden a horse, has no markings, and acts like she's never seen a tree before in her life. So, what I want now is to know what exactly is wrong with your sister and if you lie to me I'll let you guess exactly where you're going." Lexa told him with a gesture to the river.

"To be completely honest, I don't really know." Prince Roan said as he held his hands up in surrender. Lexa advanced towards him while she drew her knife.

"But I can tell you what I do know." Prince Roan quickly added, and Lexa put her knife back in the sheath at her hip, keeping her hand on it though. She nodded her head to tell him to continue.

"I never even saw my sister until she was three years old, honestly I thought she didn't exist or she was dead. This is the most I've ever seen of her. My mother said that she was sickly before and that's why no one had ever met her, why my mother never officially introduced her to the people until then. After that my mother made sure we only saw each at birthday feasts and other celebrations the required our presence. What I do know is that my sister never left the palace grounds, she never really left her room either, it was all my mother's doing. Her ladies-in-waiting, my mother cut their tongues out when she found out Clarke was making friends with them. I know she can read the books of the old world and she draws sometimes. My mother had her trained as a healer, that's the only training she's had. I don't think she's ever even held a dagger." He finished. Lexa mulled it over for a second.

"If your sister is not a warrior, then why is she injured? I noticed when she fell, and she has a bruise on her cheek." Lexa asked him paying close attention to his face.

"My mother has always been fond of physical punishment. According to rumors my mother was particularly fond with punishing my sister that way." He said as he stared at the ground.

"Why doesn't she know about her older sister?" Was Lexa's next question.

"Well I'm pretty sure my mother didn't plan on telling her unless Iowna won the conclave, but she's dead and now we have Commander Lexa." Prince Roan finished. Lexa stared up at the sky for a moment.

"Let's go check on our nightly accommodations." Lexa said with a sigh.

Lexa found Clarke exactly where she had left her sitting on the rock. Clarke looked up at her carefully to make sure she didn't make eye contact, as if she feared Lexa. That was when Lexa realized that all this time Clarke was scared of her, probably of all of them. Lexa held her hand out to Clarke noticing the other girl's hesitation, so when she did take the Commander's hand Lexa made sure that her hand stayed soft and gentle on Clarke's. Lexa gently pulled her to their tent she had set up in the middle of camp. When they entered the tent, Lexa ignored the throne and table set up in the front of the tent leading Clarke behind the sheet into the back of the tent. There were two beds set up on opposite sides and two tubs set up in the middle between the beds.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. They were supposed to be separate baths, I can come back later to take a bath." Lexa told her as she started to leave.

"It's fine. It's not like anything is going to be different after we get to Polis, right?" Clarke said as she removed her cloak.

"Clarke I would never force you to be around me in that way or anyway if you didn't want too." Lexa said sincerely as Clarke turned around to look at her in shock. "I'll just leave you here to bathe Clarke, I'll send your ladies-in-waiting in to help you." Lexa said as she exited. She stalked out of the tent and almost walked into Indra.

'Heda, I cannot allow this! Queen Nia is disrespecting you! She's disrespecting Costia's- 'Indra started to rant as she marched into the tent.

'Enough, Indra!' Lexa yelled back at Indra grabbing the older warrior's arm and stopping her from marching behind the sheet to the other girl. Then Clarke made the mistake of sticking her head around the sheet.

'Commander, this girl has no Azgeda markings! She needs to die!' Indra said as she broke free of Lexa's hold launching herself at Clarke. Clarke ran back into the room while Lexa chased Indra. Lexa caught her shoulder and forced Indra to the ground; she drew her blade and pressed it against the other warrior's throat.

'Indra you are hereby dismissed from the Generals of the Commander, you are to return to Ton DC and relieve General Anya and my Second. You will send them here in your steed. Be glad no one else witnessed your indiscretions so you do not have to die. If you ever dare to go after Princess Clarke again, you will suffer the death of a thousand cuts. Are you going to attack her if I let you up?' Lexa asked her.

"No Heda, I will not." Indra answered in English. Lexa slowly let her up and watched her carefully, noticing that Indra refused to meet her eyes.

"Leave us now." Lexa ordered. She watched Indra leave the tent, even following her back to the front of the tent. Indra left and never looked back. Lexa turned on her heels and went back into the rear of the tent. Clarke was standing next to one of the beds clutching the blanket from the bed to her chest. Clarke was breathing heavily, and Lexa slowly walked towards her. "Are you alright, Clarke?" Lexa asked her as she stopped next to the frightened girl. Clarke was visibly shaking, Lexa slowly wrapped the blanket around Clarke covering her. Lexa slowly brought her arms around her, and Clarke collapsed against her. Lexa sat them on the bed, pulling the younger girl into her lap. Lexa wasn't sure why she did it, it wasn't like her to care about someone so soon especially not since Costia's death. That was when Lexa realized that Clarke was crying into her neck. She began to rub circles into Clarke's back, pulling the other girl closer to her. The pair stayed like this for several minutes.

"Heda." Gustus called out from the front of the tent. Lexa slowly untangled herself from Clarke and laid her down on the bed putting another one of the furs on top of her.

"I'll get your ladies-in-waiting, there will be plenty of guards on the tent. Don't worry." Lexa whispered, and Clarke just nodded. She ran one last hand down Clarke's back; Lexa stood and walked back to the front of the tent, Gustus was standing there in front of her throne.

"Is everything alright, Heda? I just saw General Indra leaving camp." Gustus asked with genuine concern. Lexa went and sat on her throne.

"General Indra has been dismissed she is returning to Ton DC she is sending General Anya and my Second in her steed." Lexa informed him, and he bowed his head, not daring to question his Heda. "Fetch my personal guards, they are the only ones allowed to guard my tent. I want at least four on guard at all times immediately." Lexa ordered him, he nodded and left the tent to set in Heda's orders.

Lexa was wandering around the camp attempting to find Clarke's ladies-in-waiting, as she had been doing for at least an hour. Lexa sighed in defeat, went and fetched her own handmaidens to help Clarke. She saw Nyko on the way back and gestured for him to follow her. Lexa led them back to her tent, nodding at her guards at the entrance of the tent. When she entered the tent, she heard the sound of laughter coming from the back.

"Clarke?" Lexa called, and the sound stopped as she started to walk to the back of the tent. Lexa slowly walked behind the curtain, she motioned for Nyko to stay where he was. What she saw was Clarke sitting on the bed, in her sleeping clothes with one of her ladies-in-waiting braiding her hair and the other was folding up her dress. All three of them had somber looks on their faces, like they were expecting to get in trouble for the laughing. "Would you like to introduce me to your ladies-in-waiting, Clarke?" Lexa asked as softly as she could trying to convey that they wouldn't be punished without having to say it. It wasn't working as Clarke continued to stare at the floor.

"Hanna is braiding my hair and Quintana is folding my dress." Clarke mumbled as she stared at the floor. Lexa sighed.

"These are my handmaidens." Lexa said as she gestured to the first one, with long reddish blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "This is Issalora." The handmaiden nodded her head at Clarke. "And this is Adela." She said as she gestured to the girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Clarke nodded to show that she understood. Lexa sighed. "Clarke with your permission, I'd like you to let one of my healers examine you." Lexa told her, watching her face. Clarke showed the fear in her eyes. "Alright no healer, then." Lexa said before Clarke could even respond and Clarke rewarded her with a small smile. "Would you like a book to read in the front, while I bathe? Someone should have dinner down by then." Lexa asked her. Clarke gave her a small nod. Lexa went to the trunk in front of her bed and shifted through her stuff till she came to her favorite book. She watched Clarke as she handed her the battered copy of _1984_ , her face lit up telling Lexa she hadn't read it before. Lexa gave her a small smile in return to Clarke's happiness. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Lexa poked her head out from the sheet and shooed Nyko out of the tent. Lexa ducked back behind the sheet as Clarke and her ladies-in-waiting left to go to the front of the tent.

Issalora walked up to Lexa with a smirk on her face as she helped her remove her shoulder piece. Adela grabbed Lexa's coat as she pushed it off. 'What Issalora?' Lexa asked her as she pulled her shirt over her head, handing it to the handmaiden. Issalora gave her a knowing smile.

'I see the way you look at the Princess and how you act around her.' Issalora told her with a knowing grin. Lexa just shook her head as she pulled her boots off.

'She's going to be my wife. Why would I treat her like any less than that?' Lexa responded as she pulled off her chest binding, while Adela worked on undoing her braids.

'It's more than that and you know it.' Issalora told her with a gentle nudge as Lexa pulled her pants and underwear down in the same motion. Lexa quickly slid into the bath. She shivered in the now cold bath, Issalora splashed some water in Lexa's face with a giggle as she filled the pitcher up with water. She quickly poured it over Lexa's head, then handed Lexa the bar of soap and cloth. Adela quickly exited the tent with the girls' clothes to wash them in the river.

'It isn't like that and you know it. Not since Costia.' Lexa told her sharply as Issalora poured the shampoo into her hair, Issalora went quiet and squeezed Lexa's shoulder. Between the two of them Lexa was soon standing up shivering in a towel, while Issalora dried her hair. Adela came back and helped Lexa dress in her sleep clothes. Issalora put Lexa's mostly dry hair up into a bun and then they both nodded respectfully, exiting the tent. Lexa walked back to the front of the tent as Clarke was closing her book. There was still smoking meat on the table along with some fruits and vegetables.

"Gustus brought it in a few minutes ago." Clarke told her. Lexa nodded as she sat down across from Clarke and started to fill up her plate when she noticed that Clarke wasn't.

"What's wrong Clarke?" Lexa asked looking confused. Clarke just stared down at the table and mumbled. "What was that?" Lexa asked as she couldn't hear her the first time.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me that I can." Clarke said a little louder. Lexa reached across the table and gently lifted Clarke's chin with her hand.

"You never have to do that again, Clarke not ever." Lexa told her sincerely as she stared into her eyes. Clarke just nodded and pulled her chin out of Lexa's hand, starting to serve herself. Clarke and Lexa both started to eat, content to finish their meal in silence. When they finished Lexa stood up and blew out the first few candles, before turning to Clarke. "I am going to retire; would you like to as well?" Lexa asked Clarke, she just nodded. "Ok go back there and get in bed, while I blow out the candles." She told her softly. Clarke nodded and went to go lay down in the back. Lexa went around the tent and blew out the remaining candles. The older girl went behind the sheet and then blew out the last four candles and climbed in her own bed. "Goodnight Clarke." Lexa said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Commander." Came the faint reply.

Lexa awoke quickly to hearing noise in the tent. Something was whimpering and thrashing around in the tent.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered, she stood up slowly and crept over to Clarke's bed. "Clarke?" She whispered again as she crouched down by the bed. Clarke jumped with a start.

"Commander?" Clarke asked as if she was afraid of the answer.

"I'm right here, Clarke." Lexa told her as she slowly ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. Clarke grabbed Lexa's shirt with both hands pulling her closer. "Are you ok, Clarke?" Lexa asked her gently and she felt Clarke shake her head against Lexa's hand.

"Can-can you…" Clarke started to say and stopped herself. Lexa sighed internally.

"Ask me whatever you want, Clarke." Lexa told her gently, still running her hand through Clarke's hair. Clarke took a gulp of air in.

"Can you lay down with me, please?" Clarke asked and then turn violently away from Lexa. Lexa slowly eased herself into the bed beside Clarke.

"Of course, you can, Clarke. You don't ever have to be afraid of me." Lexa told her as she gently put her arms around Clarke. Clarke sighed and turned back around in Lexa's arms.

"Ok, Commander." She told her as she put an arm on Lexa's waist.

"Please call me Lexa." Lexa requested of Clarke as they both got comfortable.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa told her.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke told her, and Lexa smiled.

 **I am slowly going back over these earlier chapters and editing them and mildly revising, just a minor details changing nothing major.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Again this part of the slow revising and editing, as always enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Three

"Heda." Gustus said gently as he saw the two girls sleeping entwined in each other's arms. "Heda." Gustus said again a little louder. Lexa jerked herself awake, waking up Clarke in the process. She startled at the sight of Gustus, Lexa pulled her closer in response.

"What is it Gustus?" Lexa asked him, giving him a glare.

"Your Second is here, Heda. It's more of a warning before she just barges in like she tends to do." Gustus told Lexa and not even a second later the young girl with long jet-black hair and forest green eyes burst into the room.

"Really Lex? You gave my bed away!" The young girl griped. Clarke just stared at Lexa in confusion.

"Zo get out! Now!" Lexa yelled, and the young girl stomped her foot, rolled her eyes and took off. Gustus trailed behind her grumbling. Lexa turned back to Clarke and pushed the blonde's loose hair back behind her ears.

"I'm sorry about Zo, she's a little spirited in case you didn't notice." Lexa explained as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair like she had last night, making her comfortable enough to ask Lexa a question.

"Who is she?" Clarke asked her, quietly, and Lexa gave her a small smile.

"She's my Second and my sister." Lexa told her just as softly, not really feeling the need to be the Commander around the vulnerable girl. She sat up and Clarke pulled herself out of Lexa's arms, nestling back into the tiny bed. Lexa let out a little laugh at the sight of the blonde trying to curl back into the bed. Clarke turned to look at her and surprisingly gave her a small glare. Lexa pulled the blonde back up to her. "You don't like being laughed at do you, strik won?" Lexa asked her with a smile. Clarke burrowed deeper into her chest, looking up into Lexa's eyes. Lexa knew that she was starting to fall for the Ice Princess and it terrified her.

Clarke huffed as she climbed into the wagon with Hanna and Quintana, surprisingly disappointed to not be riding with the Commander. Clarke sat down across from them, crossing her arms over her chest. Hanna tapped her asking her with their sign language what was wrong.

"Nothing." Clarke snapped as she tried to forget how cold Lexa had suddenly become that morning and pulled away from Clarke, after she got a strange look in her eyes. Hanna tapped the Princess again.

"What's going on, Clarke is the Commander mean to you?" She signed to the younger girl. Clarke sighed, and Hanna move to sit next to her. She rested her head against Hanna's shoulder.

"No, she isn't mean, she's actually nice and thoughtful it's just that this morning she suddenly pulled away from me after she got this strange look in her eyes. I don't know why she did it. Maybe she doesn't like me, maybe I'm not good enough for her." Clarke muttered to Hanna, not knowing that Zo was just outside listening to every word. Zo took off at a run as she went to mount her horse Helios.

Zo quickly caught up to her sister at the front of the army, she heard Lexa sigh as she pulled up.

'What are you here to harass me about now Zo?' Lexa asked her sister as she stared straight ahead.

'You sent me away from your side for nearly a year right after Costia died, I come back and you have a fiancé you just met and your already in bed with her, now when I'm near her wagon I hear about you suddenly pulling away from her. Lexa what the hell is going on?' Zo questioned her sister in an angry tone, as she kept their horses even despite Lexa's best efforts.

'Nothing, I just remembered Titus's most important lesson.' Lexa responded with a stoic, commander like look on her face. Zo just snorted.

'Really you believe that idiot, that love is weakness even after everything with Costia?' Zo retorted sounding much wiser than her sixteen years. After they rode together in silence for a while Zo realized that her sister had no intention to answer or acknowledge her presence anymore. 'You claim to be so high and above us all Lexa, but you know damn well that isn't true or else me and Anya wouldn't have been in Ton DC for the last fucking year. Quit lying to yourself Lexa. You're not the only one who loved her.' Zo told her as she wheeled Helios around and took off in the wrong direction. Lexa sighed, yet again.

'Gustus follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like running away or going into the Ice Nation.' Lexa ordered him.

'Yes, Heda.' Gustus replied and he turned his horse around after the young hotheaded girl.

Lexa leaned back into her bath sighing at the comfort of the warm water. Lexa heard someone clear their throat on the other side of the sheet, figuring it was Gustus or one of her handmaidens she had already dismissed for the night.

"Enter." Lexa called without opening her eyes. Lexa heard footsteps and a loud gasp. Lexa quickly opened her eyes already starting to get out of the tub, reaching for her dagger when she saw who it was. It was the Princess. She was staring at her feet, with a red blush covering her cheeks. Lexa dropped the dagger and settled herself back down into the tub. "What do you want, Clarke?" Lexa asked her tone harsh. Clarke physically flinched at Lexa's tone, Lexa eyes softened a little.

"I-I-I just tho-thought that I was sleeping here." Clarke answered, nervously staring at her feet. Lexa was unprepared for the fact that it made her physically hurt at the sight of Clarke looking like that. Lexa stood up quickly and got out of the tub, drying herself off and putting on her thin robe. Lexa went up to Clarke and pulled her into her arms, noticing this time that Clarke didn't reciprocate the hug or relax into her arms like she had before. Lexa moved her hands up slowly to Clarke's face, cupping both of her cheeks.

"Clarke, please look at me." Lexa told her softly, and she stroked Clarke's cheeks with her thumbs gently. Clarke slowly brought her eyes up to Lexa's and she saw the tears in her cerulean blue eyes. Tears she had caused. "Clarke, I'm so sorry." Lexa told her softly as she wiping the tears falling from Clarke's eyes. Clarke just sniffled and it about broke Lexa's heart. "Come sit with me." Lexa asked her, not making any movement towards the bed to let Clarke make the decision on her own. Finally, Clarke nodded her consent after what felt like an eternity. Lexa gently grabbed Clarke's hand and led her over to the bed. "This is not something I like to talk about, but I need to tell you this." Lexa started softly, looking into Clarke's eyes, who nodded encouraging Lexa to continue. "The 'little incident' that your mother was talking about last year, that was about the death of my first wife. Her name was Costia, I met her almost immediately after my ascension when I was sixteen, ten years ago, and we got together soon after that. Right after I met her we were on a hunt and we found a little girl with dark black hair and forest green eyes…

 _"_ _Come on Lexa! Keep up!" Costia yelled back with a laugh. Lexa just smiled at her as she nudged her new horse Saffron faster in the lightly falling snow. Lexa saw something moving in the trees and she pulled up her horse, quickly dismounting as she walked closer to the rustling sound, drawing her sword. Lexa moved the brush aside with her sword and found a small girl trembling in the cold snow. Lexa immediately removed her cloak wrapping it around the girl as Costia pulled up alongside them. Costia quickly hopped down from her horse, pulling her cloak off as well and wrapping the little girl in it._

 _"_ _We need to start a fire, now." Lexa said as she pulled the little girl into her arms, unbuttoning her coat to get her closer to her body heat. Costia nodded and grabbed some wood and started to make the fire, while Lexa attempted to rub some feeling back into the little girl to warm her up. Once Costia got the fire going Lexa easily scoop the skinny little girl into her arms and carried her over. Costia quickly set up the tent around them, once she was done Lexa grabbed their bedroll to put the little girl in. Lexa quickly stripped the now wet clothes off of the girl putting one of her own shirts on the girl, leaving her in Lexa's shirt and her underwear Lexa wrapped the bedroll around her. Costia came over to Lexa pulling her into her arms._

 _"_ _What do you think she was doing out there?" Costia asked her as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's neck. She just shook her head. The little girl moaned, and Lexa immediately pulled away from Costia, crouching down by her._

 _'_ _Hey little one, how are you feeling?' Lexa asked her gently. The little girl looked up at Lexa with shockingly familiar green eyes. 'What were you doing out there, little one?' Lexa asked her._

 _'_ _I'm looking for my sister. My mother died in childbirth with me and she sent me to live with her sister to protect me, but she died too. So now I need to find my sister, so I can live with her.' The little girl said._

 _'_ _What was your mother protecting you from?' Lexa said gently as she ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, working out some of the tangles._

 _'_ _I can't tell anyone, but my sister.' She said nervously._

 _'_ _Whose you're sister?' Lexa decided to ask instead._

 _'_ _Lexa kom trikru.' The girl responded. Lexa turned and shared a look with Costia._

 _'_ _What's your name?' Lexa asked her, knowing what her sister's name would have been if she had lived, but Lexa was told that her sister died with her mother. In childbirth._

 _'_ _My name is Zo.' The little girl answered. Lexa and Costia exchanged looks, as she knew exactly who this little girl was._

 _'_ _My name is Lexa kom trikru.' She told the little girl and watched her face light up at her answer. 'Can I see your hand?' Lexa asked her as she held her dagger behind her back as the little girl placed her hand in Lexa's. Lexa quickly brought the dagger around and gently pierced the little girl's finger. Not very surprisingly black nightblood dripped out onto Lexa's palm._

"Costia and I of course brought her back to the tower at Polis immediately. As the result of suddenly having a six year old to raise, I asked Costia to marry me and she did a month later. At first, we were happy, then the constant fighting started and a year before she was murdered we began to pull apart. We took a break from each other for a while. She decided to travel north close to the Azgeda border, where she was from. When Queen Nia found out she ordered her spies to capture Costia, thinking she knew my secrets. They tortured her, then they cut off her head and had it delivered to my bed in Polis. That is when I learned the most important lesson of all, that love is weakness." Lexa told her. She stared at the hand that was still intertwined with Clarke's unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry about what my mother did to Costia, but Lexa even you have to know that love isn't weakness. You know that love is strength because if you didn't you wouldn't have brought Zo here after Indra's betrayal." Clarke said after a minute and Lexa looked up in shocked that the blonde had talked that much at once. Clarke quickly looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry I shoul-" Clarke started to say until Lexa silenced her by gently taking Clarke's face in her hands, and guiding it up until she looked at Lexa.

"You can always say whatever you want to me, Clarke you never have to apologize." Lexa told her sincerely. Clarke relaxed letting her head fall against Lexa's shoulder and Lexa smiled. "I'm sorry about the way I acted today, I should have talked to you, Clarke and maybe your right." Lexa admitted as she played with Clarke's hair. "Would you like to take a bath?" Lexa asked her gently and Clarke nodded against her shoulder. "I'll go get another tub and have someone fetch your ladies-in-waiting." Lexa told her as she started to slowly untangle herself from Clarke.

"I gave them the night off. Since the town is so close I thought they might enjoy seeing it." Clarke told her softly.

"Ok, I'll just have someone get the tub set up and leave you to bathe." Lexa said as she stood up.

"Lexa, wait." Clarke said as a red blush coated her cheeks again.

"What's wrong Clarke?" Lexa asked gently as she sat back down on the bed. Clarke mumbled something in response. "Clarke you know, I can't hear you when you mumble." Lexa said as she gently stroked Clarke's cheek.

"I said I can't reach the buttons on the back of my dress." Clarke said as she blushed even harder.

"Oh, if you don't mind I could help you." Lexa said awkwardly as a blush covered her cheeks, she had also given her handmaidens the night off. "Unless you're uncomfortable I can-"Lexa started until Clarke's small response cut her off.

"Yes, that's fine." Clarke answered softly. Lexa nodded and stood up from the bed. She went out to the front of her tent and asked one the guards to have a new tub delivered, two of them followed her back inside to remove the old one. Lexa thanked them as they left, and she went to sit with Clarke again. Clarke stood up and went over to Lexa's trunk grabbing her towel and brush off the top of it. Clarke sat back down behind Lexa.

"I can braid your hair if you want me to." Clarke told her shyly.

"I would love that." Lexa responded in earnest. Clarke gave a small smile as she began to dry Lexa's hair with the towel. Clarke gently ran the brush though Lexa's thick curly hair. She ran her fingers through Lexa's hair and started to braid it into one thick braid. Lexa sighed and relaxed back into Clarke's hands. By the time Clarke had finished with Lexa's hair the guards had brought a clean tub with hot water. Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke up with her. Clarke ducked her head shyly and Lexa began gently stroking her back and moved her long blonde hair aside; slowly undoing the first button on her dress giving her plenty of time to pull away if she was uncomfortable. When Clarke didn't Lexa unbuttoned the next buttons a little faster and Lexa let out a gasp at the sight of Clarke's back. It was covered in healing bruises, cuts and faint scars of various sizes.

"Oh, Clarke." Lexa said softly, and Clarke stiffened immediately at her tone, knowing what Lexa had seen. Clarke pulled away from Lexa. "Please Clarke, I know you don't want a healer, but let me help you." Lexa pleaded with her. The younger girl went and hid in the corner of the tent breaking Lexa's heart even further. The sight of the marks enraging the Commander that someone could even begin to think about doing that to her princess.

"Heda." Gustus called from behind the sheet. Lexa sighed.

"Is it an emergency?" Lexa called backed.

"No Heda, it can wait." Gustus called back.

"Leave. I'll deal with it in the morning." Lexa ordered, she heard Gustus comply and leave the tent. She turned back to Clarke who was still hiding in the corner. "Please come here, Clarke." Lexa said softly when Clarke still showed no response, Lexa sat down on the floor about two feet away waiting for the Princess to come to her.

"Heda." Gustus called again after Lexa had been sitting with Clarke for about two hours. Lexa sighed as she stood on her aching legs.

"I'll be back soon, Clarke." Lexa told her in a soft whisper. Again, the blonde didn't make any movement or show any kind of response. Lexa went back to the front of the tent, suddenly aware that she was still in just her robe. 'What do you need?' Lexa demanded from him as she sat on her throne like she wasn't in just a robe.

'Bring them in.' Gustus called to the guards outside. The guards brought in two prisoners with bags over their heads, forcing them to kneel.

'Who are they? What are their crimes?' Lexa asked Gustus. Gustus glared at the bagged prisoners.

'They are Sky People, they are from the ship that crushed one of our villages, Heda.' Gustus responded. The Commander mulled over the possibilities in her head for a moment. 'Give me a minute.' She said and headed back behind the sheet. She walked in to find Clarke attempting to cut the dress off, with Lexa's dagger. "Clarke." Lexa sighed as walked up to her and quickly undid all the buttons trying to ignore the rest of the damage to Clarke's back. "Take your bath, I have business to attend to. I need to change." Lexa said as she turned away from Clarke facing the side of the tent to change. She quickly dressed in her pants with her black coat thrown over, slipped her shoulder piece on and placed the golden mark of the Coalition on her forehead. Lexa made her way back to her throne and settled herself back on it.

'Remove their hoods.' Lexa ordered Gustus and the guards. Gustus removed their hoods, while the guard held them steady. Once their hoods were removed Lexa saw that one was a girl with dark brown hair about Zo's age, the other was a boy about the same age with shoulder length brown hair that was almost black . 'What is your business here? Who are you?' Lexa asked them. They both looked confused at the language she was using.

"What is your business here? Who are you?" Lexa repeated in English, the boy opened his mouth to answer until the girl sent him a glare that could rival Zo's. The girl bowed her head respectfully before responded, sensing that Lexa was important.

"I'm Octavia Blake, that is Finn Collins the idiot. We're from a space station called the Ark our people sent us down because the air is running out, they needed to see if Earth was survivable. We didn't know that anyone had survived down here. We were trying to get to Mount Weather our people believe there could be supplies there and shelter." Octavia explained to Lexa.

"We knew about the Sky People, you are not to go near the Mountain it is strictly forbidden. Any of our people who go near the Mountain disappear and are never heard from again." Lexa told her.

"We need food and shelter; our people couldn't spare any food or water to send down with us." Octavia explained to Lexa again. Lexa mulled other different options in her head. Lexa then reached a decision.

"For now, you two will stay here and learn from us, we will watch your camp and see what their intentions are. If their intentions are peaceful we will help them if not, then we will wipe them out. The same will apply to the two of you. Octavia you will be bunking with my Second Zo, she will teach you our ways. Finn you will go with one of my warriors Lincoln, he will also teach you our ways." Lexa ordered and flicked her hand, signaling the guards to unbound them and let them up. 'Take them to Zo and Lincoln. Also, I want you to get Clarke some pants and shirts in town as well as a gentle horse for her to ride. Get a screen to change behind for my tent.' Lexa ordered Gustus who nodded. Lexa got up from her throne and went back into the rear of the tent. Clarke was back in her corner, except in her sleep clothes now. Lexa sighed as she kneeled in front of Clarke. Clarke finally turned to look at her, with tears in her eyes. Lexa moved a little closer to her. "Please Clarke, let me help you." Lexa begged her. Clarke just stared at her before she moved a little closer.

"There's a pot of ointment in my trunk." Clarke told her quietly. Lexa immediately got up and went to the trunk. "Green pot." Clarke added. Lexa quickly found it and went back to her. Clarke slowly turned around and pulled her shirt off letting Lexa see the full extent of Clarke's back. Lexa held in her gasp this time as she removed the lid to the pot, she dipped her fingers in and began to apply it to Clarke's back.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Lexa asked her as she continued to rub the ointment into Clarke's back.

"I'm just a klutz I guess." Clarke told her. She stopped rubbing the ointment into Clarke's back.

"Clarke, I will ask one thing of you do not lie to me especially, not about anything as important to me as your safety or health." Lexa told her. Clarke tensed her shoulders, and Lexa softly massaged the other girl's tensed muscles. "If you don't want to tell me its fine Clarke." Lexa said gently as she continued to massaged Clarke's shoulders and Clarke relaxed into her touch. "You don't have to tell me just don't lie to me, ok?" Lexa asked her just as gently.

"Ok." Clarke whispered back. Lexa finished with Clarke's back and gently helped her put her shirt back on. Lexa pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's temple.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat." Lexa told Clarke as she stood. Clarke nodded as she moved to curl up on the bed instead. Lexa smiled as she walked out of the tent. She quickly made her way to the tent with the food surprising everyone in there, who started to bow until Lexa waved them off.

'Can I get a loaf of bread, cheese and two servings of meat, please?' Lexa asked them politely. The workers nodded and quickly set about to give their Commander what she had asked for. They handed Lexa the plates with the food and the wrapped loaf she thanked them, quickly heading back to her tent. Back to Clarke. Lexa rushed back in to find the Princess still curled up on the bed.

"That was fast." Clarke commented as she scooted up to make room on the bed for Lexa. Lexa smiled at her as she sat down across from her, setting the plates between them. Lexa pulled out her knife slicing the cheese and bread, handing Clarke half along with half the meat. Clarke gave her a smile as she started to eat. They quickly ate and then Lexa put the empty plates on the other side of the sheet. Lexa went to her trunk and pulled out her sleeping clothes, she quickly changed facing away from Clarke. When she turned back she saw Clarke watching her. She went and climbed back into the bed with Clarke, who immediately crawled back into Lexa's arms. Lexa smiled at Clarke. "What's the tattoo on your back mean?" Clarke asked her.

"I got it on my Ascension Day, every Commander gets one when the Commander's spirit chooses them." Lexa explained as she yawned, and Clarke placed a tentative kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke told her with a yawn.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa told her with a smile.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Come on, Clarke it's not so bad." Lexa said as she tried to encourage the blonde to get on her new horse by herself. Clarke looked at Lexa and she saw how completely terrified she was. "Ok, let's try something new." Lexa said as she thought things over, when she saw Anya walking by.

"Anya!" Lexa called to the older woman. Anya turned and saw Lexa, giving her a smirk. Anya walked towards the two younger girls. "Anya, do you remember when you taught me how to ride a horse?" Lexa asked her and Anya burst out laughing.

"You were so scared it was hilarious to watch, I couldn't even get you on the horse for two weeks." Anya said as she hugged her sides.

"Well Clarke has never ridden, expect once before, she's scared to ride. Scared of the horse more than anything and I don't even think he goes faster than a walk." Lexa told Anya. Anya looked Clarke up and down clearly noticing her lack of Azgeda markings, but choosing not to comment.

"Alright Ice Girl, riding a horse not very hard especially if there as calm as this guy seems to be. Now go ahead and put your foot in that stirrup right that don't worry me and Lexa will be on either side of you. Come on, Ice Girl." Anya tried as she stood on Clarke's right with Lexa on the left. Clarke finally put her foot in the stirrup. "Good now pull yourself up, while you hold onto the mane and the reins." Anya told Clarke as she followed Anya's instructions to a tee. "Ok good, now swing your leg over to the other side." Anya said as she held her hands up to make sure Clarke didn't fall. Clarke swung her leg over and easily settled onto the horse.

"There you go Clarke, see that wasn't too bad." Lexa told her as she looked up at her with a smile. Clarke just looked at her nervously. "Now give him a small squeeze with your legs." Lexa told her. Lexa told Clarke with a smile and gave her knee a quick squeeze before releasing her knee. Clarke squeezed and the horse took off at a flying gallop into the woods. Clarke let out a scream and she heard Lexa yell after her. Clark felt the hot tears drip down her cheeks as she clung desperately to the horse's neck, just hoping that Lexa would find her. He galloped and galloped though the trees for what felt like hours until he finally came to a stop. Clarke tried to climb off, instead falling off when her horse suddenly bucked hitting her head on a rock and everything faded to black as Clarke felt the world spin around her.

When Clarke came to she saw nothing, but blurs of green and blue. She couldn't focus on anything. She thought she heard a noise, but Clarke couldn't even focus on that. Clarke saw another blur of white and dark brown. Clarke felt a weight on her chest and something moving down her legs. She groaned and tried to move, but then felt her arms being moved above her head. Clarke could tell something was wrong with what was going on. Clarke suddenly heard more noise, loud noises. She saw another blur flash though the sky and hit the blur on top of her. Clarke heard a cry as the weight collapsed onto of her. Then suddenly the weight was dragged off of her, there was another blur of tan and light brown touching her face. Clarke knew this hands though and it was Lexa's hands. Clarke immediately relaxed, just too out of it to even care what was going on. Clarke felt something moving up her legs again and then she felt herself being lifted, more noise. Clarke leaned her head into Lexa, letting the rocking motion put her straight to sleep.

Lexa yelled for her horse, not even waiting for her to be saddled. Lexa throw herself on Saffron kicking her into a gallop.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled as she pushed Saffron faster, not having time to even think about why Clarke's horse had bolted. Lexa saw Anya and Gustus come up next to her, Lexa nodded to them and they split up going in three different directions. Lexa continued on her original path hoping to find Clarke soon. Lexa rode for what felt like hours, until Lexa came across a clearing. Lexa saw a flash of blonde hair and saw the boy from the Skaikru on top off her.

"Get off of her!" Lexa yelled as pulled her dagger and threw it where it hit exactly its mark. Finn Collin's shoulder. He gave a cry before he collapsed against Clarke and Lexa saw red. She jumped off her horse and yanked him off of Clarke, binding his hands then throwing him to the ground. Lexa went and crouched down by Clarke gently bringing her hands to cup Clarke's face. "Clarke are you alright?" Lexa asked softly. Lexa noticed how unfocused Clarke's eyes were, Lexa knew that she wasn't aware of anything that was going on right, which worried Lexa. Lexa quickly pulled Clarke's pants up. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms and cradled her to her chest, she stood easily with the other girl in her arms.

"Get up." Lexa yelled at Finn and he stood his legs threatening to give out. Lexa looped a longer rope though the one holding his hands together, using it to drag him. "Keep up!" Lexa snapped as she set Clarke on Saffron, holding her in place while also pulling herself up onto the horse. Lexa tied the rope around her waist and she nudged Saffron into a walk. Lexa then noticed that at some point Clarke had fallen asleep. Lexa sighed as she used one hand brush the hair out of Clarke's face, carefully avoiding the cut on her forehead. Lexa heard hoof beats and she saw Lincoln, Zo and Octavia.

"Are you ok, Lexa? What's wrong with Clarke?" Zo asked as she dismounted Helios.

'Clarke's gentle horse suddenly bolted and threw her, somehow he found her. He was trying to rape her.' Lexa told her harshly, while glaring at Lincoln.

"I swear Heda, we had no idea where he was or that would happen. We were out here looking for him. I didn't know he would try to hurt your Princess." Lincoln told her sincerely and Lexa nodded. She untied the rope from her waist and handed it to Zo. Zo took it and tied it to the back of her saddle. Octavia watched the entire exchange without comment, when Lexa noticed she was watching Clarke.

"My fiancé will be fine Octavia." Lexa told her as she pulled Clarke a little closer. Octavia nodded taking her que that she was allowed to rejoin the conversation. The conversation however ended and the group continued back to camp in silence. When they finally reached camp at the same time as Gustus and Anya who were trying to lead Clarke's horse back to camp.

"Heda." Gustus called as he dismounted his horse coming up to Clarke and Lexa. Gustus extended his arms so Lexa could place Clarke in his arms. Lexa hesitated, wrapping her arms tighter around the other girl. Gustus stepped closer so only Lexa could hear him, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "Lexa, its ok you know I wouldn't ever hurt the Princess. It'll be just for a few seconds until you can climb down and then I'll hand her right back, Lexa." Gustus told her reassuringly as he stretched his arms out again. Lexa shifted Clarke in her arms so she could place the other girl in Gustus's arms. Gustus held Clarke with ease and took a few steps back so Lexa could dismount Saffron. Lexa quickly hopped down, rushing to Gustus and taking Clarke back.

"Fetch Nyko, have him meet us in my tent." Lexa ordered him as she hurried back to her tent as fast as she could without jostling Clarke too much. Anya quickly followed behind her. Lexa reached the tent going straight to the back, where she laid Clarke down on the bed they now shared.

"Lexa, you should know that horse she was on isn't gentle or tame at all. I think me and you would have difficultly riding him." Anya told her, as she watched Lexa closely as the shock unraveled on her face.

"I rode that horse myself before I ever put Clarke on him and I couldn't get him out of a walk!" Lexa protested and Anya held her hand to stop Lexa.

"I'm not saying that you didn't check the horse Lexa. I'm saying the horse was drugged and someone did this intentionally, to hurt her." Anya told her as she gestured to Clarke; Lexa mulled it over in her head considering that her people could be angry about their Heda being engaged to an Ice Nation princess.

"Find out Anya and let me know. Have someone put Finn up on the pole, he dies a death of a thousand cuts at dusk, with any others that were involved in this. Leave us, please." Lexa ordered as she turned back to Clarke, examining the girl closer as Anya exited the tent. Lexa again saw the bloody cut on her face. Lexa gently lifted Clarke to take her jacket off, leaving her in her shirt. Clarke groaned, but didn't open her eyes. Lexa bit her lip as she considered whether or not to leave Clarke in her shirt and pants or to check for other injuries. Lexa removed Clarke's boots, while considering whether to remove the other girl's clothes. Lexa sighed as she gently sat Clarke up and removed her shirt, Lexa gasped as she saw the large bruise blooming on Clarke's ribs. Lexa also noticed all the faded bruises and tiny cuts, it broke Lexa's heart to think that someone could even think about hurting her Princess like that. Or the way Finn tried too. Lexa growled as she thought about that. Lexa shook herself as she refocused on examining Clarke, she quickly removed Clarke's pants relived to not see in damage there. She left Clarke in her chest bindings and underwear. Lexa covered Clarke with a blanket while waiting on Nyko to come check over the girl. Lexa dragged a stool over to sit by Clarke while she waited for Nyko taking the other girl's hand in hers. Lexa hung her head as she sat waiting for several minutes for Nyko.

"Heda." Nyko called on the other side of the sheet.

"Enter." Lexa responded without moving, if he was surprised to see his Heda holding one of Clarke's hands with both of hers, her head hanging he didn't say it. "I think someone in the Ice Nation was hurting her and she's got a big bruise on her ribs, plus the cut on her head." Lexa told him as she placed a kiss to Clarke's hand before placing it back on the bed. She stood and backed away from the bed so Nyko could examine Clarke. Nyko nodded in respect to his Heda and the Princess. Nyko was as delicate as possible in his examination.

"Her ribs are broken, the cut in her head needs stiches. We just have to hope that she didn't injure her brain, if she did there's not much we can do. She needs someone to sit with her until she wakes up, if she does." Nyko said as he pulled out his stitching stuff. Lexa watched him in silence as he quickly stitched Clarke's wound up. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on her." Nyko said as he finished and he stood, nodding respectfully again exiting the tent.

Clarke opened her eyes with a groan, when she looked around she noticed Issalora was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Clarke groaned, Issalora brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You had an accident, your horse took off and you fell off. You broke your ribs and got a bad cut on your head. You should be fine now though since you're awake." Issalora said as lightly wiped Clarke's forehead with a rag.

"Where's Lexa? I want Lexa." Clarke said weakly. Issalora hesitated before answering.

"She should be back soon." Issalora said nervously. Clarke groaned as she sat up and started to rise out of the bed. Issalora tried to push Clarke back into the bed.

"No I'm going to go see Lexa." Clarke groaned as she stood up pushing past Issalora, while gripping her side. Clarke ignored the pain as she stumbled out the tent to see a fire lite with three poles set up a few feet away. Clarke saw Lexa leveling her sword of the chest of what she then realized was a man. Clarke hurried as fast as she could toward Lexa; Lexa noticed Clarke just a second before she shoved the sword though the man's chest, stopping her sword Lexa dropped it and rushed towards Clarke.

"Clarke you should be in bed, resting." Lexa said as she scooped Clarke up into her arms. Lexa walked them swiftly back into the tent.

"Lexa what the hell is going on?" Clarke groaned as Lexa laid her back into the bed, tucking her in. Lexa sighed.

"Those men up on the poles are responsible for selling Gustus the horse you were on which was drugged to seem gentle. They were hoping you would get thrown and seriously injured or killed. The other man was Finn, I don't know if you remember this, but he tried to hurt you after the horse threw you." Lexa explained as she sat down on the bed. Clarke scrunched her face in confusion.

"The last thing I remember is getting on the horse." Clarke told Lexa and she smiled in relief at the fact Clarke couldn't remember what he tried to do to her. "What where you doing to them though?" Clarke asked. Lexa swallowed thickly.

"Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. For what they did to you they will suffer the death of a thousand cuts, ended by my sword." Lexa explained and stood up.

"No Lexa don't, please." Clarke begged weakly.

"Clarke those people hurt you, I have to do this if I don't my people will kill me for being weak. Please understand Clarke, I could never stand for letting someone hurt you. These who we are, who you're becoming by marrying me and making our people one." Lexa told her as she brushed the hair off of Clarke's forehead being careful to avoid her cut, she placed a gentle cut to her forehead. Lexa left and went back to kill the men that had dared to hurt Clarke.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Clarke whispered as she watched Lexa's retreating back.

"Clarke, Clarke wake up." Lexa said as she gently shook Clarke. The other girl groaned and stirred, barley opening her eyes. "Nyko needs to examine you again." Lexa explained.

"No healer." Clarke grumbled as she tried to roll over, instead gasping in pain from her ribs. Lexa pulled the blanket down to Clarke's waist. Lexa sighed as she repeated the process she'd done for the last three days.

"You're hurt, you need help, and can I pull your shirt up please?" Lexa asked her softly, Clarke sighed giving in by nodding her consent. Lexa gently moved Clarke's shirt up so Nyko could look at her ribs again. He gently prodded along her abdomen, he then moved to her head and checked her wound her infection.

"Everything looks good, make sure she eats something before she goes back to sleep this time and drinks plenty of water. And again Heda just let her sleep as long as she sleeps, until we need to examine her again. She might be well enough so we could leave in a week." Nyko said as he turned to leave. Nyko nodded to Lexa and left the tent. Lexa leaned down and fixed Clarke's shirt for her.

"I'm still mad at you. How long was I asleep?" Clarke asked her as Lexa stacked pillows up behind her to help her sit up.

"Off and on for three days, just for this exams. I'll go get you food." Lexa answered coldly. Lexa stalked out of the tent, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Clarke let out another groan as the wagon went other another bump in the road. Prince Roan look like he was about to open his mouth to ask if she was okay again, but seemed to think better of it as he shut his mouth. Prince Roan instead leaned down and adjusted Clarke's blanket again, pulling it up to her chest.

"Just try to rest, Princess." Prince Roan said as he leaned back. No one had dared to call Clarke anything other than Princess since she and Lexa had stopped talking, Clarke had been snapping at everyone.

"Would you like some water, Princess?" Octavia asked her as she held out the canteen. Clarke shook her head in frustrated at everyone trying to treat her like glass. Her ribs were doing better and the cut on her head was almost completely healed, they were almost to Polis too. Clarke sighed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, wishing that everyone stop being so concern about the incident that happened two weeks ago. Prince Roan and Octavia shared a look trying to decide who was going to say something this time.

"You know Heda ordered you to ride in the wagon, so you could sleep and rest Princess, which you need to be doing." Gustus said from where he was driving the wagon.

"Heda can-" Clarke started to say, till being cut off by Gustus.

"You will respect Heda, at least in the presence of her people including me, you ungrateful uneducated brat are going to be her wife and the second ruler of our people. You will be ruling by her side for the rest of her days, when she is gone from Polis you will rule in her stead. You are already despised by our people for who your mother is, do not make more enemies by being the spoiled ungrateful brat you are. Why do you think Heda ordered you to ride in the covered wagon? So no one would try to kill you, again Princess, just like those handmaidens of yours that disappeared. So please do not disrespect my Heda for trying to keep you safe, regardless of what you think of her or treat her, she is protecting you." Gustus finished as he kept his eyes straight ahead on the road. Clarke rolled her eyes at the thought of Lexa protecting her, but she decided to be quiet for now.

Clarke marveled at the sight of the tower, her new home despite how much she disliked the woman she'd have to share it with. Gustus came to stand beside her.

"This is going to be your new home, Princess. In about a week you'll be presented to the people and the next day you will marry Heda, and go through your own ascension ceremony immediately after. The flamekeeper will explain more about that to you when the time comes though." Gustus told Clarke as he motioned for her to follow him as he led the way into the tower. "You will be living on the top floor with Heda. For now you will be staying on a room adjoining Heda's she wishes to give you your privacy, but the connecting door must stay open for your safety." Gustus explained as they climbed onto the elevator. Clarke simply nodded in response, hating it but knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter. They rode up the elevator in silence, when they reached the top floor Gustus led her to her temporary room. There were two guards standing outside who nodded to the pair and opened the doors, Gustus also nodded to her, turning and leaving. That was when Clarke noticed, Lexa she was standing in the room with her hands clasped behind her back. Clarke took a deep breath, winching a bit as it hurt her ribs still, as she enter the room. Lexa turned around to face her.

"Princess." Lexa said stoically as she brought her hands back to her sides, the door shut behind them.

"Heda." Clarke replied just as stoically. Lexa sighed feeling frustrated that one decision that protected her of all thing, made Clarke hate her. Lexa started to pace as she tried to think about what to say to Clarke, but not wanting to be the first one to say anything. Clarke ignored Lexa's pacing, noting the bed in the center of the room and the dresser shoved against one wall with the fireplace opposite of it.

"I want you to be comfortable be here, I'd also like us to be civil with each other. I don't want to force you to do anything, unfortunately there is one thing I need to insist on and that is you learn our language." Lexa told Clarke as she stared at the floor, while continuing her pacing.

"I understand." Was all Clarke said in response as she continued to look everywhere, but at Lexa.

"What do you want Clarke?" Lexa asked her point blank.

"I like to draw, read sometimes and to practice my healing." Clarke told her simply.

"Of course, none of that is an issue." Lexa told her sincerely, while wondering about what Clarke liked to draw.

"I'd also like to stay in this room afterwards." Clarke told her as she noticed the small door in the corner.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I can't give you this room because it's already someone else's who I told she had to sleep with the other nightbloods until after the wedding. However I can sleep on the couch when you do move into my room with me. This room is reserved for the Commander's second, sometimes their children." Lexa explained to her. Clarke nodded in response as she sat down on the bed feeling the soft furs on the bed. "Dinner will be delivered to my room in about twenty minutes, your feel to explore this room and mine I'll be taking a bath." Lexa told her as her pacing ceased, she watched for Clarke's nod before leaving. Clarke nodded and Lexa swiftly exiting the room, leaving Clarke to explore. Clarke walked around her room, noting that the room was very bland deciding instead to inspect the Commander's room. Clarke walked through the adjoining door and let out a gasp as she saw it was triple the size of the one she was in now. There was a massive bed in the center of the room, with a little sitting area off to the side with couch, chair and a low table covered with candles. There were candles everywhere, hanging from the ceiling and on a few more tables though out the room. Clarke also noticed all of the pelts on the floor and she wondered if Lexa had killed them too. Clarke sighed as she went to curl up in the chair while she waited for food and Lexa.

There was a knock at the door, and Issalora entered caring a tray of food, with a stand under her arm. Issalora set up the stand with one hand in front of the couch, balancing the tray with one hand.

"I will fetch Heda." Issalora said as she nodded to Clarke in respect.

"Issalora wait." Clarke said and Issalora turned around to face Clarke again. "Was she always like this just killing things because she wanted?" Clarke asked her. Neither aware that Lexa was at the doorway from the bathroom listening.

"She doesn't enjoy killing anything, she cares for you and you're the first person she's cared about since Costia. She killed those men because she had too like she told you the first time. There shouldn't even be anything for you to forgive her for, it's her job and it's going to be yours too." Issalora told her as she stalked off to go fetch Lexa who quickly went further back into the bathroom. "Heda the food is ready." Issalora said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Issalora." Lexa told her as she adjust her hair so it was falling over her shoulder. Issalora nodded knowing Lexa well enough to know that she heard every word that Issalora said to Clarke. Issalora quickly exited the bathroom, nodding to Clarke as she left the room entirely.

Lexa sighed as she walked out into her room again, Lexa saw that Clarke was curled up on the couch in front of the stand. Lexa went and sat next to Clarke careful to make sure they weren't touching. Lexa handed Clarke a plate, while taking the other one for herself. The two began to eat together in silence when they finished Lexa took Clarke's plate and the stand, Lexa put them outside of her door.

"What with all the candles?" Clarke asked her finally as Lexa settled herself next to Clarke on the couch again, still making sure they weren't touching.

"They provide light for the room and I like them." Lexa told her softly.

"Really?" Clarke asked her in surprise. Clarke hadn't been allowed to have candles before. Lexa nodded in response to her question. "My mother didn't allow me to have candles. She said they were dangerous." Clarke told Lexa as she stared at the ones on the table. Lexa brought a small smile to her lips. Lexa stood up and went a box she had under the table, Lexa withdrew a small candle placing it on a dish. Lexa walked up to a bigger candle on the table, Lexa lite the smaller candle off the bigger one.

"Well here, you can have this one in your room if you want." Lexa told her just as softly as she held the candle out to Clarke, giving her a soft smile as she met Clarke's eyes. Clarke gave her a small smile back.

"Will you bring it into my room for me?" Clarke asked her just as softly. Lexa nodded and led the way into Clarke's room, placing the candle on her dresser. Lexa turned back to face Clarke and gave her another small smile, which Clarke returned.

"Goodnight Commander." Clarke told Lexa softly.

"Goodnight Princess." Lexa told Clarke just as softly as she took a step closer to Clarke giving her the ghost of a kiss against her cheek, before exiting into her own room.

Clarke awoke with a start at the feeling of a hand over her mouth and a cloth over her eyes. Clarke heard almost silent whispering she struggled against the hands holding her. Clarke felt her shirt being forced over her head and being wrapped around her hands. Clarke bite down hard on the hand against her mouth taking a piece of the flesh with her. Her attacker let out a gasp and temporarily released her mouth.

"LEXA!" She screamed and felt a hard fist connect with her face as the hand went back over her mouth. Clarke heard the sharp metal sound of a sword being drawn and suddenly some of the pressure was off her and a spray of blood cover her. Then she felt the rest of the pressure come off of her with a loud crash. The cloth was pushed further up Clarke's face and she could actually see, Lexa was peering down at her face the concern evident in her eyes.

"Hold on, Clarke. Close your eyes don't look." Lexa told her as she picked Clarke up and carried Clarke into her room. Lexa laid Clarke down on the bed. "You can open your eyes now Clarke." Lexa whispered gently as she pushed the hair out of Clarke's face. Lexa gently reached up and untangled Clarke's hands from her shirt. Clarke immediately pulled Lexa against her chest that was when Lexa realized that Clarke still wasn't wearing a shirt. "Do you want one of my shirts?" Lexa whispered gently as she rubbed soothing circles into Clarke's back. Lexa attempted to move to get Clarke a shirt, Clarke wouldn't release her. "Clarke you need a shirt, I need to get Zo and Titus, my flamekeeper, but I will be right back." Lexa told her gently, Clarke nodded against Lexa and slowly released her grip on Lexa. Lexa quickly went and got a shirt putting it on the other girl, she handed Clarke a dagger Clarke refused to take it.

"Please just in case, Clarke." Lexa pleaded and Clarke nodded, taking the dagger. Lexa quickly placed a kiss to Clarke's forehead, Lexa grabbed her sword and quickly exited the room. Lexa went to the nightblood's room quickly rousing Zo and accidently rousing Octavia who was also in Zo's bed. "Get up go to my room and protect Clarke." Lexa whispered to Zo, who nodded understanding the seriousness of Lexa's tone. Lexa nodded back and swiftly exited the room, heading to the elevator. Lexa took the elevator all the way down and rushed to Titus's chambers, banging on the door until he answered.

"Heda." Titus said with a respectful nod.

"My chambers, now." Lexa snapped immediately starting back to her chambers, ignoring Titus's attempts to talk to her. Lexa also saw Lincoln roaming the halls and recruited him as well. When Lexa saw the guards standing outside her door, she was livid.

"Grab them, now. Put them and the one in the other room that's still alive in the dungeon." Lexa snapped to Titus and Lincoln. The two guards attempted to run, but Lexa and Lincoln were faster Lincoln tackled one while Lexa impaled a knife in the other's knee.

"Heda we should discuss-"Titus started, but Lexa held up a hand and silenced him.

"Extra guards on my room who don't know each other, we will discuss this in the morning." Lexa ordered as she went back into her room. When Lexa entered the room she saw that Clarke was clinging Octavia on the bed while Zo was standing in front of the bed, her hand on her weapon. Clarke looked up the sound of her entering the room, pulling out of Octavia's grip and running across the room launching herself into Lexa's arms. Lexa quickly caught Clarke as she wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist.

"We'll leave you too it I guess." Zo said as she started to walk out of the room with Octavia. Lexa just nodded as she stroked Clarke's hair. Lexa watched as they left before walking Clarke into the bathroom, she sat her on the counter and she grabbed a candle lighting the fire pit under the tub. Lexa pulled the lever to allow the tub to fill up with water. Lexa went back into her room grabbing Clarke one of her nightdresses.

"Clarke, do you want me to stay while you take a bath?" Lexa asked her gently and Clarke nodded stretching her arms over her head so Lexa could get her shirt off. Lexa removed Clarke's clothes as quickly as possible, still respecting Clarke's dignity. Lexa scooped Clarke back into her arms and put her in the now full tub, turning the lever to shut off the flow of the water. Clarke just sat there numbly in the tub, Lexa tried to had Clarke the washcloth and Clarke just sat there. Lexa slowly moved to scrub some of the blood off of her face when Clarke let her she down to her neck. Realizing that Clarke wasn't going to bath herself and wasn't minding that Lexa was doing it, Lexa quickly bathed Clarke. Lexa lifted her out of the tub setting her on her feet and quickly drying her off with a fluffy towel. Lexa tried to hand Clarke her underwear, but Clarke didn't respond so Lexa quickly guided her feet into the holes and pulled them up. Lexa quickly slipped the nightdress over Clarke's head and picked her up carrying her back to the bed. Lexa slipped Clarke under the cover tucking her in.

"I'll be right back strik won." Lexa told Clarke as she placed a kiss against her forehead. Lexa grabbed herself new sleeping clothes and went back into the bathroom herself. Lexa quickly stripped and bathed. Lexa got out of the tub, plugged the plug and Lexa dressed quickly hoping back into bed with Clarke. Clarke turned to face her and cried into her chest, while Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"So what have you found out?" Lexa asked Titus and Lincoln, while lounging on her throne.

"Heda, we've found out that this and the previous incident two weeks ago was all part of a larger to kill the Princess or take her purity so the alliance would fail." Lincoln explained. Lexa nodded as she mulled it over in her head.

"Heda I recommend that you stop this alliance with the Ice Nation and kill the Queen's children." Titus told as he looked her firmly in the eye.

"You're a part of the movement to break the alliance aren't you?" Lexa asked him and she saw the fear in his weasel eyes, knowing she'd discovered the mastermind behind the entire plot. "Seize him!" Lexa yelled. Lincoln quickly tackled the guy knowing that Lexa was going to kill him right then and there. Lexa did not disappoint as she drew her sword and pulled Titus out of Lincoln's gasp so she could run him clean though with her sword.

'You were a disgrace to the order of the Flame.' Lexa snarled as she looked down at his dying body. "Find his coconspirators and put them to a death of a thousand cuts." Lexa ordered as she stalked out of the throne room. Met immediately by Issalora outside the throne room, she fell in step beside her Heda. "How is she?" Lexa asked her as she neared her room.

"The same, she hasn't eaten anything." Issalora replied, Lexa sighed as she walked faster.

"Get some soup delivered up to the room." Lexa told softly as she struggled to hold it together until she entered her room. Lexa shut the door behind herself, she threw off her shoulder piece on the floor her long back cloak following and then she kicked off her boots. The lump under the covers hadn't moved since Lexa had left hours earlier. Lexa went and sat down next to her. Clarke moved the blanket down just little to see who it was. Clarke just nestled deeper into the bed.

"Will you talk to me Clarke?" Lexa asked gently. Clarke responded by wrapping her around Lexa's waist. "Clarke you're going to have to get out of this bed and we have thing we need to discuss." Lexa told her as she stroked what she could reach of Clarke's hair.

"What do we have to talk about?" Clarke mumbled as she tightened her grip on Lexa.

"Well we figured out who was behind both of your attacks. It was a movement to end the alliance between our people. The mastermind, my flamekeeper, is dead. The other thing I want to talk you about is our wedding, to make my people accept you as my wife, I want to move our wedding up. I want to get married tomorrow." Lexa finished.

Lexa straight her shoulder piece yet again as she waited for Clarke. Lexa couldn't believe that she was more for her second wedding than she was for her first. Anya gave a small chuckle behind her. Lexa groaned in frustration at Anya's antics. They were in the throne, but the throne had been removed for the ceremony.

"She should be walking through those doors soon, Heda." Her new flamekeeper, Gaia, told her. Lexa nodded as she bit her lip. The doors to the throne room opened, Lexa let out an audible gasp and Anya let out a low chuckle. Clarke was even more beautiful in the long pale blue and silver dress, it had a full poufy skirt and long sleeves with a square neckline showing off just a hint of her cleavage. Prince Roan was dressed just as well in a matching suit, he was escorting Clarke. When they reached the end of the aisle, Prince Roan placed Clarke's hand in Lexa's and went to stand behind her. Gaia turned to face them.

"Who speaks for Heda Lexa?" Gaia asks.

"I speak for Heda Lexa." Anya answered.

"Do you have objections to this union?" Gaia asked her.

"No Flamekeeper, I do not." Anya replied. Gaia pulled a cup and a knife from behind her. Lexa held out her hand that wasn't hold Clarke's and Gaia ran the blade down the scar that was already on Lexa's palm, letting her black blood drip into the cup. Gaia wiped the knife on her sleeve, she turned toward Clarke and Prince Roan.

"Who speaks for Princess Clarke?" Gaia asks.

"I speak for Princess Clarke." Prince Roan responded.

"Do you have objections to this union?" Gaia asked him.

"No Flamekeeper, I do not." Prince Roan replied. Clarke held out her hand and Gaia ran the blade down her palm in the same place as Lexa's, also letting Clarke's red blood drip into the cup. Gaia swirled the blood in the cup.

"This is the binding of blood, it signifies the joining of your people, Azgeda and Trikru. May your union last forever." Gaia said as she set the cup down and withdrew a ribbon. Lexa took Clarke's bleeding hand in her bleeding hand and interlocked their fingers.

"This is the binding of the souls, it signifies the joining of your two souls as one. May your union last forever." Gaia said as she tied the ribbon around their joined bleeding hands. "This ribbon will stay in place for three days to ensure the joining of the souls. This union ceremony is over. It is time for the ascension ceremony." Gaia announced to the whole room. Gaia descended the platform, with first Lexa and Clarke following then Anya and Prince Roan. They are exited the throne room.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:So this might be the last chapter before my trip that I wouldn't have internet access for I will be back on April 3rd though... this chapter was meant to be longer but I hit a bit of writers block.**

Chapter Six

Clarke grimaced as Gaia continued the elaborate tattoo on her back. The trials had been difficult to say the least. Clarke had to catch a panther, kill it, skin it and cook it to Lexa's satisfaction. Clarke had heard Gaia muttering to Lexa that she needed to complete the actual trials, not this joke of a trial. Then Gaia watched Clarke's trial took her all day, with Lexa's help at tracking. Gaia had laughed and said that was good enough. Clarke grimaced again as Gaia moved the needle further down her back. Lexa tightened her grip on their still tied hands, offering Clarke a small smile, remembering just how much her own almost matching tattoo had hurt. Clarke's tattoo only had one large circle towards the bottom instead of the seven circles of varying sizes at the end of Lexa's own. Gaia moved the needle down to the final part on Clarke's back, Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa's hand.

"Don't worry, she's almost down." Lexa leaned down and whispered in Clarke's ear. Clarke nodded in response to Lexa. Clarke choose to just focus on their joined hands taking more comfort then she expected in it, but then again Lexa was never what Clarke had expected and now Lexa was Clarke's wife.

"All done." Gaia announced as she pulled the needle away for the final time, laying a cloth on Clarke's back to cover the tattoo. Clarke sighed in relief at the fact that Gaia was finally finished. Gaia motioned for Clarke to sit up and Lexa held the cloth on Clarke's back, while she grabbed bandages wrapping them around Clarke's torso to hold the cloth in place. Lexa handed Clarke her shirt so she could but it back on. Clarke slipped the shirt over her head quickly. Gaia smiled and left the new couple alone. Lexa gave Clarke a smile as she started to pull her out of the flamekeeper's chambers.

"Come we have another perk, as just being married." Lexa told as she led her onto the road where Gustus was waiting with Saffron. Clarke stiffened at the sight of the horse and Lexa tightened her grip. "It's ok, it's just Saffron. You'll be riding with me again." Lexa told her gently, Clarke sighed and nodded. Lexa led Clarke over to Saffron, holding her steady as Clarke pulled herself up on Saffron. Lexa pulled herself up settling herself behind Clarke. Lexa wrapped their joined hands around Clarke's waist, grabbing the reins with her other hand squeezing Saffron into a walk. Clarke leaned back into Lexa trying to relax as the people of Polis waved at them. "You're okay, Clarke." Lexa whispered as she pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand in response.

"Where are we going anyway?" Clarke asked her.

"You'll see." Lexa answered her.

Lexa pulled Saffron up as they came to a clearing, with a small cabin in the middle of it and a small shed out to the side of it.

"What's this?" Clarke asked Lexa. Lexa gave her another small smile.

"It's a cabin for the Heda and their spouse to enjoy whenever they need a break, when we are out here the only reason we will disturbed if war is imminent." Lexa told her as she rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

"How long do we get to stay?" Clarke asked her.

"A whole month." Lexa told as she pressed another kiss to Clarke's cheek. Clarke gave her a smile in response glad to have a whole month alone with Lexa, to get to know her better. Lexa slowly climb down, holding her arms out Clarke. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's neck and slowly lowered herself into Lexa's arms. Lexa cradled Clarke in her arms and carried her over the threshold of the cabin. Clarke giggled as Lexa kicked the door open, revealing a small kitchen with a large bed across from it with a small door in the back hiding the bathroom. Lexa gently laid Clarke down on the bed, Clarke's eyes met Lexa's as Lexa leaned over her. Clarke looped her free arm Lexa's neck and pulled Lexa down to her. Clarke slowly pulled Lexa down towards her and Lexa's breath hitched in her throat. Clarke slowly brought her lips to Lexa's. When the lips met it was like a force of nation and Clarke couldn't believe she had went this long without kissing Lexa she thought as she pulled the other girl down on top of her. Clarke deepened the kiss and Lexa eagerly responded, planting a hand out to the side to hold herself over Clarke. Clarke turned to deepen the kiss again and bumped her nose against Lexa's, Clarke pulled away giggling causing Lexa too as well.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Lexa whispered as she pushed Clarke's hair behind her ear. Clarke nodded and pulled Lexa back down to her. Their lips meeting again, Clarke running her tongue across Lexa's lips asking for entrance which Lexa granted, gripping their joined hands tighter. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's hip when they were interrupted by a knock. Clarke looked at Lexa curiously. "It's Zo, she has our stuff." Lexa told her giggling at the sight of Clarke's face. "Did you think I was going to make you run around naked for a whole month?" Lexa asked as she stood up pulling Clarke with her. A deep red blush covered Clarke's face at Lexa's words, causing Lexa to blush as well. Lexa was still giggling as she opened the door to show Octavia and Zo standing there with a dead deer held between.

"Move you dorks." Zo said as she pushed past the newly married couple, dragging the deer with Octavia into the kitchen. "Were staying for dinner." Zo announced as she started skinning the deer on the kitchen floor.

"Really Zo?" Lexa asked as she just stared at her sister till she sighed and dragged the deer back out by herself, muttering under her breath. Lexa just rolled her eyes at Zo's antics. Clarke grabbed a rag, dragging Lexa into the kitchen kneeling down to clean the blood up forcing Lexa to bend an awkward angle.

"So how do you like Polis?" Clarke asked Octavia, looking up at her with curiosity in her eyes. Lexa smiled inwardly at Clarke doing something as normal as starting a conversation even if it was with the girl Lexa had forced her into a wagon with for a week.

"Very much Princess." Octavia said nodding in respect to the pair of them.

"You don't need to be so formal, just call me Clarke." Clarke told Octavia as she scrubbed hard at a stubborn spot on the floor, causing Lexa to fall on the floor in a pool of blood. Clarke laughed at Lexa and Lexa glared at Clarke. Clarke just kept laughing at her as she pulled her up.

"I'll get it, Heda." Octavia said as she took the rag from Clarke.

"When were in private, Octavia, you may call me Lexa." Lexa told Octavia as she steadied herself and Clarke. Octavia nodded to both of them in understanding. Octavia scrubbed the floor while Clarke grabbed another rag, wetting it in the basin she began to gently wipe Lexa's face looking deep into her eyes giving her a knowing smile.

"Ok you too, I'm going outside with Zo while you too make heart eyes at each other." Octavia said as she went outside, causing both Clarke and Lexa to blush.

Clarke laughed as Zo told another funny story about her sister. Lexa just smiled as she watched the look on her wife's face, loving the sound of her laugh. Lexa couldn't remember being this happy since well since Costia and the though made her a little sad, but not as sad before. Lexa noticed Clarke trying to hide a yawn, so Lexa wrapped an arm around her gentling pulling Clarke up to stand with her.

"We're going to bed." Lexa announced as she pulled Clarke away from the fire ignoring Zo's catcalls as they went back inside the cabin. Lexa gently pulled Clarke into the bed, immediately wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist holding her to her chest. Clarke sighed in content as she relaxed into Lexa's embrace.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke breathed out as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa hummed out as she pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Alright** **guys I am back! I have also made a tumblr if you want to check that out the username is iwriteformydog. Also this is the last story I will posting on fanfiction too I have decided.**

Chapter Seven

Clarke smiled as she ran her hand though Lexa's loose curly hair, Lexa was still sleeping soundly. She was still trying to get used to their unattached hands, even after a few days. Clarke caught a knot in Lexa's long brown mane, easily untangling it. Lexa slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Clarke softly.

"Good morning, beautiful." Lexa breathed into her ear, Clarke's smile getting even bigger at the sound of Lexa's slightly rough voice in the morning. Clarke leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. Lexa let out a happy sigh as she tightened her arms around Clarke. Clarke nestled herself deeper into Lexa's arms in response. They laid together for a few more minutes until Lexa untangled herself from Clarke. Clarke whined slightly at the loss of Lexa's embrace. Lexa leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Clarke's forehead. Lexa cut some bread and placed it with some berries from last night's dinner on two plates, placing them on the small table in the kitchen. Clarke groaned as she climbed out of bed, joining Lexa at the table.

"So what do you think about working with Saffron today?" Lexa asked her gently. Clarke mulled it over for a few seconds longer than normal.

"I don't have to ride her right? Not till I'm ready?" Clarke asked Lexa tentatively. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, softly running her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand.

"Of course not." Lexa reassured Clarke not wanting the other girl to feel rushed, though Lexa knew that Clarke needed to learn to ride.

"Ok." Clarke agreed hesitantly.

"How about we just brush her today, so you two can get used to each other?" Lexa suggested knowing that Saffron was too gentle to harm Clarke. Clarke nodded as she finally started eating her breakfast. The two of them finished quickly, Clarke and Lexa quickly changed facing opposite directions as they had been doing since the wedding. Lexa went and sat on the bed, Clarke quickly sat behind she set about braiding Lexa's hair in her usual style. When Clarke finished with Lexa's hair they traded places, with Lexa quickly brushing Clarke's hair out. Lexa twisted back the two front pieces of Clarke's hair and pinning them back together. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her up and out the door to Saffron. Lexa released Clarke's hand, grabbing Saffron's halter slipping it over the horse's head and leading her from her stall. Lexa grabbed her comb and brushes. Lexa handed Clarke the comb.

"This is for her mane and tail, don't worry about her hurting her horses don't have nerve ending in their mane and tail. Just hold it like this and do this." Lexa told her as she demonstrated. Clarke nodded and took the comb from her quickly bushing Saffron's mane. Lexa took the comb back from her doing Saffron's tail quickly.

"You move this one in a circular motion with her hair, I'll come behind you and flick the dirt off with this brush." Lexa explained to her as she handed Clarke the circular brush taking the long one for herself. Lexa nodded in approval of Clarke's brushing, following behind her. When they finished the brushing, Lexa handed Clarke the rope attached to Saffron. "Here hold her really quick while I tack her up." Lexa explained, Clarke nodded taking the rope. Clarke watched as Lexa expertly saddled Saffron her hands flying over all the clasps and buckles without a thought.

"Are you going hunting?" Clarke asked Lexa as she came around to do the bridle. Lexa nodded as she slipped the bit into her horse's mouth. "I think I'll take a walk in the woods maybe do some more sketches." Clarke told Lexa. Lexa nodded, handing Clarke her favorite large hunting knife. Clarke nodded knowing their arrangement, that Lexa wouldn't let Clarke go out alone unarmed. Clarke took the knife putting it in the sheath at her hip.

Clarke sighed in frustration as she tried to catch just the right angle of the bird, perched above her in the tree. When a crash sounded though the woods, scaring off the bird. Clarke huffed and then looked for the source of the noise. She noticed a young man with familiar shaggy dark brown hair and even more familiar brown eyes, but Clarke couldn't quite place him. A second later a girl with olive skin and dark brown hair in a ponytail, both were holding long strange black objects in the hands. They both pointed them at her chest and Clarke just froze. A second later Zo burst through on the trees hot on the heels of the boy and girl. Zo drew her sword.

"Get behind me Clarke!" Zo yelled.

"Move and die." The boy said as she heard two clicks. Zo froze as well.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"Princess, these Skaikru people have captured Lincoln kom Trikru! They are torturing him." Zo panted out in response. The girl turned the long black object towards Zo that Clarke realized the objects were weapons of some kind.

"Lier the man took his sister! He won't tell us where she is." The girl said.

"He didn't take anyone!" Zo roared back. Zo tried to move closer and the girl clicked her weapon too, which froze Zo in her tracks.

"One of our scouts saw her in the forest with the two of them! She was there too." The boy said. Clarke moved to get closer to Zo, to try and explain, and the boy engaged his weapon causing something to fly rapidly out of the end and explode into a tree. Guns. Clarke realized with a start the weapons were guns. Zo turned towards Clarke and started to take a step in her direction. The girl took advantage of Zo's distraction and hit her over the back of the head with the end of the gun. Zo hit the ground and she didn't move. Clarke drew her knife and leveled her stance like Lexa had taught her she hoped it wouldn't be the last thing she ever did.

The boy pushed the gun behind him and took a step towards her. Clarke held her ground when he suddenly took a quick step towards her. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back taking the knife. The boy hauled Clarke to her feet pulling her against him, he held the knife to Clarke's throat.

"What do you know about my sister?" He growled in her ear.

"Bellamy-" The girl tried to interrupt him.

"Raven stop! We said we'd do whatever was necessary to find them! You agreed to this!" Bellamy remembered the girl apparently called Raven. "Now where is my sister?" He growled again.

"Who is your sister?" Clarke countered.

"We're looking for my sister Octavia Blake and her boyfriend Finn Collins. Where are they?" He growled again.

"Octavia and Finn were allowed to stay with us, while we observed your people to decide what to do with them. Finn committed a crime against our people and our Commander ordered that he be executed. Octavia was with Zo, the girl on the ground, our Commander might know where Octavia is. I can take you to her." Clarke said hoping Lexa would be back and would save her yet again. Raven let out a scream as she process Clarke's information.

"Move." Bellamy growled in her ear.

Lexa carefully laid the meat down on the pan to cook for her and Clarke's lunch before heading outside the cabin to wait for Clarke. Lexa sat on a large rock next to the door, she withdrew her second favorite hunting knife and her sharping rock. She set in into sharpening her knife. A few minutes later she heard a rustling in the trees just before the clearing, Lexa stood up assuming it was Clarke. When the group burst through the trees, Lexa's blood froze. A tall skinny boy was marching her Clarke towards with a knife at her throat. Another girl trailed behind them with a gun in her hands pointed at Clarke's back. When the girl saw her she leveled the gun at Lexa instead.

"Don't move!" The girl yelled at Lexa as the group moved closer. Lexa didn't move. Lexa met Clarke's eyes as they marched her forward. Lexa could read though Clarke's eyes how sorry she was and Lexa tried to convey back that it was ok. Somehow she was going to get them out of this. That was Lexa last though as the gun went off and pain ripped through her.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Octavia let out a moan as Zo continued to amaze her with the skills of tongue. Zo looked up from the apex of Octavia's thighs with a smirk. Octavia let out a small cry at the loss of Zo's tongue.

"I want to talk to you about something." Zo said as she rested her elbows on Octavia's thighs.

"Right now, this instant Zo?" Octavia demanded. Her own hand creeping towards the apex of her thighs. Zo instead gently pinned her hands above her head, moving so she was propping herself on one hand above Octavia. Octavia huffed, but didn't try to pull away from her.

"Yes, right now." Zo answered her with another smirk.

"Well get on with it you dork." Octavia huffed again. Zo gave her yet another smirk.

"I have a proposition with for you." Zo told as the smirk actually vanished and she got a real serious gleam in her green eyes.

"And what would that be?" Octavia asked her, sensing that might actually be nervous about something, not that this was really something she want to talk about half naked on the forest floor.

"So you remember what I told you about the conclave?" Zo asked Octavia as she released her hands, Zo gently brushed her loose stand of hair behind her ear. Octavia nodded as she looked back in her eyes. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but you know I love you and I know you haven't meet many people and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry just forget it. I'll go back to doing what I was doing." Zo finished awkwardly. Octavia reached up and grabbed Zo's face with her hands to stop her from moving.

"I love you too, Zo. Please keep going." Octavia told her as she stroked Zo's cheeks with her thumbs. Zo took a deep gulp as she searched Octavia's eyes to make sure she was sincere.

"Well you know how Clarke and Lexa's marriage brought peace to their people?" Zo asked her gingerly. Octavia nodded. "And you want to stay here with me and my people right, not go back to your own right?" Zo asked her again. Octavia nodded once again. "Well there's a way you could become a part of my people and when Lexa dies, if I don't make it through the conclave you would be protected-" Zo started to ramble again.

"Zo you're rambling again." Octavia reminded her gently, her Zo never did that before.

"Right. Sorry. Basically what I'm trying to ask you Octavia is will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Zo rushed out. Octavia gave her a soft smile with tears in her eyes while she keep frequently nodding.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes. God yes Zo." Octavia told her asked pulled Zo into a crushing kiss. Octavia pulled her pants back on causing Zo to pull back her eyes questioning.

"I want to go now before something happens and ruins everything." Octavia said as she hauled Zo up with her.

Indra had not been pleased with what Zo had requested, but she had done it. Zo thought smugly as she continued her new wife's tattoo. Octavia had requested a tattoo identical Zo's own on her opposite arm. Zo was finishing the last piece of the tattoo now. She made sure to keep her hand steady and wipe away the excess ink. Z o finished the last line and pulled the needle away from Octavia's skin.

"What do you think?" Zo asked her as she put her tools away.

"It looks amazing I have to attempt I was a little nervous first, but this actually came out really good. Why did you have to do it again?" Octavia asked her as she continued to admire the tattoo.

"If we had been in Polis my tattooist could have done it in my presence. My people consider tattooing to be a very intimate thing only to be shared between spouses or a tattooist who a trained specifically to be discrete and respectful. The tattooist is normally only employed by one family. If the person receiving the tattoo is unmarried they are supervised by a parent or an elder." Zo explained to her as Zo pulled herself up, extending a hand to Octavia.

"So you and Lexa share a tattooist?" Octavia asked and she put her hand in Zo's allowing her to haul to her feet.

"No I went to Costia's tattooist. Lexa is Heda her tattooist is the flamekeeper." Zo explained as she led Octavia back to their small hut in the center of TonDC.

"Did Costia go with you?" Octavia asked her.

"Yes she did. Costia took care me pretty much until she died. Lexa was always off making peace or making war. It's all the same none of it lasts anyway. Lexa took me with her sometimes, made me her second." Zo told her as she held the door of their hut open for Octavia.

"Do you even want to be Commander?" Octavia asked Zo as she pushed Zo down on the bed. Zo's clear eyes clouded over with emotion as she answered.

"No I never had, but it doesn't matter either way I die. Everybody dies, but most aren't born with a death sentence." Zo said darkly as she considered the girl straddling her hips.

"Does Lexa know?" Octavia asked her softly.

"Lexa killed all of her friends that she grew up with as siblings, expect one. To be Commander is to kill all of your friends. The only person she had left was Costia, even Costia couldn't stand to look at her sometimes." Zo explained as she pulled away from Octavia, staring at the wall.

"If I am to become Commander, what must I become to do it?" Zo whispered as she stared at the wall.

Octavia struggled to keep up with Lincoln and Zo's fast quiet pace through the forest that they did like it was nothing at all. Zo hung back to wait for Octavia while Lincoln scouted ahead.

"You need to keep pace." Zo hissed quietly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Zo had been acting weird and withdrawn since the night before after the question she asked to no one. Zo had laid down and went to sleep, while Octavia tossed and turned the entire night thinking about her wife's words. Now Lincoln and Zo were trying to teach Octavia to hunt. Octavia was fed up with it for the moment.

"I'm going back to TonDC until you can act like a damn adult and talk to me." Octavia yelled at her as she shook her hand off. Lincoln rushed back to see Octavia run off.

"Go after her!" Zo ordered Lincoln who nodded and took off after Octavia. Lincoln quickly caught up to the younger girl snatching her arm.

"Let me go! I'm not going back to her!" Octavia yelled as she struggled against Lincoln. Lincoln threw her over his shoulder.

"Fine then we will go to TonDC. Can you not act like an insolent child?" Lincoln asked as he started to walk towards TonDC.

"Yes." Octavia huffed and Lincoln unceremoniously dumped her on the ground. As they neared the village they spotted the Sky People walking thought the woods with guns. Calling for Octavia. Lincoln pulled her down and put his hand over her mouth. They waited for a few seconds for them to pass when the boy Octavia recognized as Monty spotted them.

"She's over here. A Grounder's got her!" Monty yelled as he aimed for Lincoln. Lincoln released her mouth and pushed her away from me.

"Run!" Lincoln told her and Octavia took off as the Sky People, her people, surrounded Lincoln and hit him over the head with the gun knocking him unconscious. They were so busy capturing Lincoln they didn't even notice the girl they had come from had slipped away.

Zo groaned as she came to her head felt like someone had tried to bash it in. That was when Zo noticed she was being hauled to her feet by a pair of rough hands. The rough hands attached her to a log. A log she recognized. The Reapers, she realized as her blood turned cold. Zo tried to pull away and the Reaper tied her tighter to the log in response. Zo faded in and out of awareness as the Reapers marched her to Mount Weather. When they reached the chamber in the mountain, the Reapers forced Zo to her knees holding her head up by her hair. The Mountain Men in their strange suits were walking down the line of prisoners talking to themselves and writing on a paper. When they reached her she looked straight up at them and spit her cursed black blood out of her mouth onto their suit. The Mountain Man cocked their head to the side regrading her curiously.

"Take this one to Cage. She's something we haven't seen before in the Outsiders." A surprisingly feminine voice said. Zo was hauled to her feet and taken to another The Mountain Men ripped her clothes off and fixed chains on her hands, her ankles and finally a collar around her neck. They turned the burning water on above her. Zo screamed as the water began to burn her skin. The Mountain Men raked hard bristle brushes across her skin making the pain even worse, they threw burning powder on her skin. They pulled out a thing that looked somewhat like a gun and used it to force this hard thing down her throat, they stabbed her with needles injecting the gods know what into her. But still none of that prepared Zo for the menacing grin of Cage Wallace.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** **Here's a longer chapter again, finally! Also I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

Chapter Nine

Clarke screamed as the bullets ripped through Lexa. Bellamy let the knife fall in shock of what Raven had done. Clarke used it to her advantage to escape Bellamy's grasp and go to Lexa.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried as she reached her. Lexa eyes met hers and despite the pain she smiled at her.

"Clarke." Lexa breathed though the pain. Clarke examined Lexa to see where the bullets had hit her. She had one wound through her arm, another though thigh and one had grazed her side. Clarke checked and noticed that none of the bullets had lodged inside of Lexa.

"None of the bullets are still inside of you, it doesn't look like any of them hit anything major. That's a good thing." Clarke told Lexa as she ripped the bottom of Lexa's shirt, tying them into tourniquets on her arm and leg the black blood was quickly oozing though. Clarke stood and turned to go inside their cabin.

"Move and die!" Bellamy called out to her yet again. Clarke turned to face Bellamy.

"Please save her. Please just save her and I'll do whatever you want. Please. She's my wife." Clarke pleaded to Bellamy, who still looked shaken.

"If you don't move the next ones in her brain." He threatened Clarke. Clarke decided to try a different tactic.

"If you kill her there's no chance of peace on the ground at all. Do want to go through the chaos of a twelve front war? Do you think you can avoid that?" Clarke threatened him. Bellamy lowered his gun slightly and pulled out a black box and started talking into it. Clarke kneeled backed down beside Lexa. Clarke ripped off the bottom of her own shirt. She used it to wrap around the wound on Lexa's side that was bleeding sluggishly, Raven had just barley grazed her side. Clarke looked behind her to see what Raven was doing. Raven had her head in a bush clearly losing whatever was in her stomach.

"I need my medicines there in the cabin." Clarke told Bellamy.

"Where?" He asked her.

"In the brown chest at the foot of the bed. There's a black bag, it has my medical supplies in it." Clarke said as she stroked Lexa's hair back from her face. "It's going to be ok, you're going to be just fine Lexa." Clarke told her as Bellamy went inside to get Clarke's things. Lexa gave her a small smile.

'My fight is over.' Lexa told her softly in Trigedasleng. Clarke shook her head rapidly.

"No, I won't accept that. You're going to be fine Lexa." Clarke told her as Bellamy came back with her bag. Clarke immediately snatched it out of Bellamy's hands ripping it open. Clarke found the small bottle of coagulant, popping the top she quickly poured a little in Lexa's mouth and some on each of her wounds. Clarke redid Lexa's bandages glad to see that the bleeding was starting to stop. Clarke pulled out the bottle of sleep liquid.

"No Clarke." Lexa told her as she tried to push her hand away with her uninjured arm.

"I'm sorry, Lexa you need to rest it'll lower your heart rate to slow the bleeding and you don't want to be awake for stiches." Clarke told Lexa as she pulled the top off the bottle.

"No Clarke, they'll try to hurt you." Lexa protested as she tried to bat the bottle out of Clarke's hand. Bellamy knelt down and gently held Lexa's arm down for Clarke.

"I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke told her as she forced Lexa's mouth open, pouring the liquid in. Lexa struggled for a few more seconds, then she went still. Clarke sighed as she pulled out what she needed for stitching Lexa up.

"You did the right thing." Bellamy told her.

"Really like you and your friend did the right thing by kidnapping me and shooting her?" Clarke asked him roughly while sterilizing her supplies with alcohol.

"I didn't say it was right. We were looking for the people we love. Just like you were protecting her from herself." Bellamy told her.

"I didn't hurt anyone to do it." Clarke told him.

"Shut up Princess. Hurry up, were leaving soon." Bellamy snapped as he pulled his gun tighter to him. Clarke ignored him started working on Lexa's thigh. Clarke cut away most of Lexa's right pants leg, Clarke gently wiped up the blood around Lexa's bullet wound. Clarke began to quickly stich Lexa's skin back together. Clarke finished it off quickly moving onto her arm wound next, Clarke was amazed that both bullets had somehow managed to miss the bone and any major blood vessels. Clarke wiped around Lexa's arm wound as well before quickly stitching that one. After finishing that one, Clarke moved onto Lexa's side. Stitching Lexa's side was the easiest part as it was the smallest wound. Lexa grumbled a little in her drugged sleep while Clarke worked on her side. Just as Clarke was finishing Lexa's side the rest of the Sky People showed up, with a stretcher between them. They lowered the stretcher down to the ground next to Lexa, Clarke went to help load her on the stretcher when she felt a cold metal circle one wrist while the other arm was yanked behind her. Another ring if cold metal encircled her wrist, Clarke pulled at her wrist unable to separate her wrists.

"Remember Princess you agreed to be our prisoner." Bellamy hissed in her ear as he pushed her forward after the two men carrying Lexa away. Clarke wanted to scream that this wasn't necessary that she's good willingly, but instead Clarke followed.

"Again Sky Girl." Anya told Octavia as she paced her hut in TonDC. The fact that Zo had made the reckless decision to marry Octavia, especially without Lexa's permission who she had known less than two months didn't surprise her, but it was that fact that Zo, Lincoln, Clarke and Lexa had been taken presumably by Skaikru.

"I told you we were in the woods when they saw me with Lincoln they attacked him. He let them so I could slip away I haven't seen Zo since I think she went after them. I went to the cabin first to get Lexa, but she was gone so was Clarke. There was black blood on the ground and Clarke's medical bag was gone. I came straight here after." Octavia replied in frustration as she repeated herself for at least the tenth time.

"Alright. Send scouts see if they are at the drop ship." Anya ordered the warriors in the room. They bowed their heads and left.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Octavia huffed at Anya.

"You said Indra married you and Zo?" Anya asked her. Octavia nodded her response to the older woman. "Then for Indra's carelessness for not insuring that Zo had her First's permission, you will be her Second till Heda or myself determines it no longer needs to be so. This will keep you away from Zo for long periods as Indra does not always follow Heda, you will learn a warrior's life the hard way Octavia kom Skaikru." Anya told her.

Lexa slowly blinked her eyes open under the harsh light. She first noticed that limbs were strapped down, next she noticed Raven wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"Where is Clarke? Where am I? Why am I strapped down?" Lexa moaned out. Raven moped up more off the sweat off of Lexa's forehead.

"Clarke's upstairs Bellamy and Miller are interrogating her, she's being very willing with the little she does know. They're not torturing her. I wouldn't allow it. You're in the dropship. You're strapped down because Clarke doesn't want you to pull your stitches. You weren't sleeping very peacefully earlier. Here you need to drink this." Raven told her as she undid the straps on her arms, helping her to sit up, which caused Lexa great difficulty, and handing her a cup full of a tea Lexa recognized the smell of.

"I have an infection, don't I?" Lexa asked as she took the tea with her good arm. Raven nodded. "How long was I asleep?" Lexa asked Raven after she finished the nasty tea.

"Three days." Raven answered as she took the empty cup from Lexa. Raven helped her to lay back down.

"Why are you helping me?" Lexa asked her as she settled herself back down.

"I didn't mean to shot you." Raven answered quietly as she stared at spot above Lexa's head. Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Raven's response. "I wasn't myself, the boy I love I found out just died at your hand. He's the only reason I'm even alive today, he was my only family and now he's gone." Raven explained as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

"He tried to rape Clarke." Lexa told her softly. "I think he was somehow part of a bigger plot to end my alliance with Clarke's people. Someone must offered to pay him or something he couldn't refuse. I'm still looking for that person." Lexa explained to her. Raven shook her head.

"No he didn't need to be a part of any plot for that to happen. He u-used to try to do stuff like that to me when he was drunk." Raven told her as she choked back a sob while staring at her feet.

"I'm sorry Raven." Lexa told her as she grip her hand tightly.

"You know he's the only reason I didn't starve when I was younger, my mom she used to trade my rations for booze. I regret shooting you. He really wasn't worth that. I'm sorry." Raven sobbed.

"It's ok Raven. People change and not always for the better. You're already forgiven, you weren't in your right mind when it happened." Lexa told her gently.

"Crap. I don't know what's wrong with me. We need to get you upstairs so Clarke can check you." Raven said as she quickly dried her eyes. Raven went over to the ladder and started messing with some straps dangling from some ropes. "I'm going to use this to get you up." Raven explained.

"That does not look safe." Lexa replied as she eyed Raven's contraption. Raven glared back at here.

"It's perfectly safe. I tested it on Jasper." Raven said she messed with some buckles on the straps. Lexa stilled eyes the contraption wearily. "Jasper!" Raven called and a scrawny boy with googles on his head ran up. "Help me get Lexa up and into this thing." She told him as she walked back to the table. Raven carefully grabbed Lexa's injured side, making sure that her arm was tight against her body and her leg was not touching the ground. Jasper pulled Lexa's other arm over his shoulder allowing her to put some of her weight on her good leg.

"Easy does it." Jasper said as he helped Raven get her over to the sling. Raven gently eased Lexa's injured leg into the first loop, helping her to bend her leg. Raven tightened the strap on her leg while Jasper helped Lex balance on the other leg. Raven gripped Lexa's injured side.

"Pull up on this side a little first then put her other leg in Jasper." Raven instructed as she gripped Lexa's side tighter. Jasper pulled up on the rope and Lexa's stomach lurched. Jasper tied off the rope and then helped Lexa put her uninjured leg thought the strap, Jasper quickly tightened the straps. Both Raven and Jasper put her arms though the straps, Raven being careful Lexa's injured arm. Once they had the straps tightened, Jasper scrambled up the ladder to unlock the hatch and grab Lexa when she came up.

"Ready?" Raven asked Lexa as she grabbed the ropes.

"No." Lexa answered as she started to rise again. Her stomach lurched again. Lexa temporarily stopped moving.

"I'll be right after you. You got the ropes up there Jasper?" Raven called up to him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start pulling her up." Jasper called back down as Raven started climbing up the ladder and Lexa started to rise again. Lexa's stomach lurched yet again and before she knew it, she raised up through the hole and hands pulled her over to the side of the hole. It was Bellamy who pulled her over. Miller grabbed her over side, hissing in pain as he grabbed her injured arm.

"Not so tight!" Clarke yelled at them from the corner where she and Lincoln sat. Clarke tried to stand up, but couldn't get very far being chained to Lincoln.

"Why is she chained to him?" Lexa demanded as she struggled against Bellamy and Miller.

"So they can't escape thought the locked hatch you just came though." Raven said as she came thought the hatch. Raven went over to Lexa and grabbed her from Bellamy and Miller. Raven undid her arms from the straps first placing them around her neck. Raven undid Lexa's injured leg first holding it up with one arm and then undid her other leg, Raven pulled Lexa into her arms. Raven cradled Lexa to her chest.

"Damn you're heavier than I thought." Raven grunted.

"Then give her to me." Bellamy said as he reached for Lexa.

"No way in hell." Raven said as she tightened her grip on Lexa moving stubbornly towards the cot. "Give me the keys Miller. Interrogation is over." Raven told him as she laid Lexa down on the cot. Miller sighed and handed the keys over. Raven went to the corner and freed Clarke and Lincoln. Clarke raced over to Lexa and brushed the hair at of her face.

"Hi." Clarke told her with a giant smile on her face.

"Hi." Lexa smiled back.

"Come on Grounder guy let's get you some food. I'll bring up some water buckets and cloths so you can give Lexa a bath. Clean clothes for both of you." Raven said as she herded the guys out of the top floor of the dropship. Clarke nodded in agreement as she continued to stare at Lexa's face while stroking it. Raven shut the hatch behind them. Lexa opened her good arm to Clarke and Clarke immediately laid down, curling into Lexa's side. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke as Clarke settled head on Lexa's chest. Lexa played with Clarke's soft golden locks. A few minutes later the hatch opened again, four buckets appeared and a stack of clothes.

"Bye lovebirds!" Raven called as she shut the hatch again. Clarke and Lexa just laughed. Clarke slowly pulled herself away from Lexa and grabbed the buckets. She set the empty one under Lexa's head placing the other three on the side.

"Is this ok?" Clarke asked Lexa as she gripped the hem of her shirt. Lexa nodded her consent. Clarke slowly sat her up and gently pulled her shirt off. Clarke was careful to ease the shirt over her injured arm. Clarke reached for Lexa's breastband, silently asking permission. Lexa nodded her consent and Clarke eased the band over Lexa's head and arms, freeing her breasts. Clarke moved to Lexa's pants, again asking for permission, which Lexa granted. That was when Lexa noticed her boots were missing.

"Where are my boots?" Lexa asked Clarke as she moved her socks.

"I think Raven took them off, their probably downstairs." Clarke told as her hands hovered above her shorts, Lexa nodded her consent again. Clarke grabbed one of the clothes dipping it into the bucket with soapy water. Clarke started to gently clean Lexa's face and using a clean wet rag to wipe the soap from Lexa's face right after. Clarke gently moved onto Lexa's neck, chest and arms careful of her wounds. Clarke was just as gentle and unsexual as she was with her face. Lexa squirmed a little under Clarke's ministrations.

"You ok?" Clarke asked as she paused at Lexa's hips. Lexa just nodded telling Clarke to continue. Clarke quickly did a thorough of Lexa's most intimate area. Clarke went down to Lexa's thighs carefully minding her bullet wound. She finally finished up with Lexa's feet. "I'm going to roll you on your good side." Clarke told her and Lexa nodded her consent as Clarke rolled her over. Clarke started on Lexa's neck, when Clarke noticed the raised scare and the infinity tattoo on her neck, before moving on to trace the back tattoo almost the same as her own.

"What's this?" Clarke asked Lexa as she traced the raised scare with her finger making Lexa shiver.

"It's where the Commander's spirit resides inside me." Lexa responded.

"Lexa that doesn't make sense." Clarke told her as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll explain to you on day." Lexa told her.

"Ok." Clarke responded as she quickly finished bathing her, Clarke rolled Lexa back over laying her flat on her back. "I'm gonna do your hair now." Clarke told her as she held her hand on Lexa's head to keep the water out of her eyes as she poured some of the water on Lexa's hair, letting the excess drip into the empty bucket, Clarke grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed Lexa's hair easily working it into a lather. Lexa moaned at the sensation as Clarke's fingers massaged her scalp.

"You like that huh?" Clarke asked Lexa with a small laugh. Lexa just purred in response. "I'll have to do this more often." Clarke said with a smile as she grabbed the bucket and rinsed the spuds from Lexa's hair. Clarke went and dug through the piles of clothes, Clarke found a towel and used it to quickly dry Lexa. Clarke then selected the clothes she thought would fit Lexa best, which included a long sleeve red shirt and long light jeans with a black jacket. Clarke held up the Skaikru undergarments and decided that they should stick with their own undergarments. Clarke helped Lexa into her breastband and short first. When she reached for the pants, Lexa stopped her.

"Is it alright with you if I just stay in this? It's how I normally sleep." Lexa asked awkwardly.

"Of course Lexa its fine with me if it's what you want, but why haven't you slept in that since I've known you?" Clarke asked her curiously. Lexa blushed crimson at Clarke's question.

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Lexa explained.

"Oh." Clarke said as she bushed as well. "I'm going to change Clarke told Lexa as she grabbed the clothes she picked for herself. Clarke turned and face the wall to change quickly into the patchy jeans and long blue shirt with the blue jacket.

"Come lay with me, please." Lexa asked Clarke as she turned back around. Clarke nodded and curled back up with Lexa resting her head on her chest again as Lexa wrapped her good arm around her.

"How old are you?" Clarke blurted out randomly.

"26. You?" Lexa asked her with ease.

"18." Clarke told her.

"Clarke can I ask you something?" Lexa asked, Clarke hummed her approval. "D-d-do you like women?" Lexa asked her awkwardly.

"I don't know if I like women, but I like you. You're beautiful Lex." Clarke told her as began to place soft kisses on Lexa's face causing her giggle when a red gas began to fill the room for the cracked hatch, knocking both Clarke and Lexa unconscious before they noticed the gas.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: So so so sorry I didn't update sooner life has been hell, I wrecked my car. I'm ok just sore and very bruised. Also I have two new clexa fics I am considering writing so I will be posting those on tumblr possibly next week around tuesdayish maybe if you guys want to check those out. My tumblr is iwriteformydog. And lastly I realized there is possible problem with how I wrote Zo and Lexa's ages and I will be checking that later.**

Chapter Ten

Octavia felt the air leave her lungs as she hit the ground again as Ryder flipped her on back yet again. Octavia pushed herself back up again. Octavia spit the blood out of her mouth.

"Let's go again." Octavia panted out.

"Enough!" Indra called out putting an end to the sparring session. Octavia opened her mouth to protest, but Indra held up a hand to silence her. "You are too beaten to continue Octavia, go to Nyko." Indra ordered her new Second. Indra watched as she walked off in a huff. 'Saddle the horses, as soon as she's ready we go to the dropship.' Indra ordered Ryder who nodded. Indra stalked off after Octavia. Indra entered Nyko's tent where he was cleaning Octavia's wounds while she rested on a cot.

"You fought well today Octavia kom Skaikru." Indra told her. Octavia looked up her and rolled her eyes at her.

"A. I got my ass kicked today and B. since I married Zo aren't I Trikru?" Octavia asked her from her place on the cot.

"You got back up that takes a warrior's spirit, that's not something you can train it's something you're born with and you will be Trikru when you prove yourself." Indra told her. Octavia just gave her a look that reminded Indra of Zo. "As soon as you're done here, we ride out to the dropship, to see if you can get your brother to release Heda, the Princess, Zo and Lincoln." Indra told her. Octavia immediately sat up and pushed Nyko away.

"I'm ready now." Octavia said as Nyko shoved her back down on the cot and Octavia bit back a groan of pain.

"Octavia kom Skaikru the first important rule of being a warrior is to know when the time for healing is and when the time for battle is. Now is the time for healing. We will leave when Nyko says you can. Patience is of great importance to a warrior Octavia." Indra told her as took a seat in the tent, ignoring Octavia's huffing. Indra sharpened her sword while she waited for her Second to be patched up.

Clarke groaned as she opened eyes, staring at the white ceiling, feeling the too stiff sheets around her body. Clarke felt a steady ache though out her entire body. Clarke tried to sit up, feeling something in her arm, Clarke looked over and saw a tube in her arm. Clarke pulled the tube out of her arm, hissing slightly with the pain. Clarke went over to the door and she saw one of the kids from the dropship across the hall behind another door. The kid with floppy black hair waved frantically to her and Clarke nodded back at him looking where she could from the window. Clarke noticed the sign on the wall that said 'Mount Weather Quarantine' and she felt the dread curl in her stomach. Clarke nodded again at the kid again and went back to examining her room. Clarke noticed the painting on the wall of a starry night sky, the rest of the room was a plain white, with a white desk and chair shoved against the wall. Clarke laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling for several minutes until Clarke decided to resume pacing. Clarke looked out her small window, to notice the kid was gone and there was a person standing in a suit in the room instead the door was open. Clarke banged on the window trying to get the person's attention. When they didn't turn around Clarke grabbed the pole the tube had been attached to and used it to smash into the window. Clarke reached her hand through the glass and unlocked the door, ignoring the glass that slashed her forearm open. Clarke reached down and grabbed a shard of glass, Clarke slowly stalked up to the person. Clarke yanked down the hood on the suit and pushed the shard of glass against the person's throat, who Clarke realized was a young girl about her age, Clarke yanked the girl's body back against her own.

"Where's the boy?" Clarke demanded, pushing the harder against her throat drawing a little blood.

"Monty's probably in the dining room, Clarke with the rest of your people." The girl sobbed.

"How do you know my name?" Clarke demanded as she forced the girl forward.

"It was on your chart Clarke." She sobbed harder.

"Take me to the dining room." Clarke ordered ignoring the slight hazy around her vision. The girl sobbed as Clarke forced her to lead her to the so called dining room.

"Please Cl-" The girl tried to start again. Clarke gripped her arm tighter.

"Quite." She growled in her ear. The girl gulped and slightly controlled her sobbing a little. Clarke continued their march through the corridors, till they reached a large room with lots of people and tables. When the girl pulled away from her, causing Clarke to notice how weak she was and the fuzziness of her vision.

"Containment breech!" Clarke heard the girl scream as her vision swarm and she hit the floor her vision going dark.

Indra held up her hand to signal Octavia and Ryder to halt. Indra motioned for them to stay back, while she crept closer to the dropship. Indra heard the descent sound of hissing gas.

"Leave now! Run!" Indra ordered Octavia and Ryder. Ryder wheeled his horse around and forced Octavia's to do the same. Indra continued forward she had to find the Commander. Indra held her breath as she dismounted her horse drawing her sword. Indra ran into the dropship, she saw the Mountain Men stalking the children laying on the ground with their guns. Indra stuck to the shadows, trying to spot Lexa. Indra saw the Mountain Men carrying people out of the children's ship. Indra saw the blonde of Clarke's hair, but she did not see Lexa. Indra's body began to protest the lack of air, Indra turned and began to make her way out of the smoke when she felt a sharp electrifying sting though her back. Indra involuntarily gasped inhaling the toxic air, the last thing she saw was the suited Mountain Man standing over her.

"Lexa! Lexa!" Lexa heard as she groaned while opening her eyes. Raven was standing over her covered in soot with her hair half out of her ponytail. Raven immediately began to pull Lexa up. Lexa struggled to get her legs underneath her. "We have to get out of her! The dropship's on fire!" Raven yelled over the roar that Lexa had just noticed.

"Clarke where's Clarke?" Lexa choked out as she struggled with Raven to make it to the door of the dropship. Raven coughed as she tried to take a breath of clean arm and failed.

"Their gone. Their all gone. When I woke up they were all gone." Raven panted out as them made their way over the threshold of the dropship. The 100's entire encampment was in flames, Lexa even saw a burning object in the sky. "It's the Ark. It's coming down." Raven panted as they reached the ground.

"We need to keep moving." Lexa choked out as she tried to pull herself and Raven forward. Raven collapsed beside Lexa with a gasp of pain clutching her stomach. "There's a shooter." Lexa said as she managed to lower herself to the ground, covering Raven's body with her own. A second later a boy with shaggy brown hair bursts thought the flames.

"Fuck you, Murphy!" Raven screeched as he leaned down, Lexa rolled herself off Raven, and picked Raven up in his arms even though she struggled against him.

"Hey I thought you were one of the guys that did this, quit struggling so I can get you out of here." Murphy told her as he held her tighter.

"We need to cauterize her wound before we move her." Lexa insisted as she struggled to her feet.

"Your dagger is in my boot." Raven gasped out. Lexa pulled it out and thrust it into the closest flame. Murphy pulled up Raven's shirt, Lexa pushed the dagger against the front of Raven's wound and then back. Raven passed out from the pain.

"It's probably better that way, anyway." Murphy said as he handed Lexa a rag, she secured it around her face. Murphy pulled his own over his face and pulling Raven's shirt over her face. Murphy gripped Lexa's arm tightly making sure that she stayed upright. Murphy carried Raven while leading a staggering Lexa though the flames. Murphy made it to the gate of the encampment as he set Lexa down and carefully laid Raven on the ground too.

"I need to get that gate open." Murphy told her. Lexa nodded as Murphy went to the gate he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around his hands. Murphy screamed as he wrapped his hands around the medal gate he ignored the pain and pulled the gate open. Murphy immediately released the gate, the shirt was seared to his hands. Murphy went back to where Lexa and Raven where.

"Here let me help you." Lexa told him as she helped to ease Raven in his arms avoiding his hands as much as possible. Lexa struggled back to her feet as the trio stumbled thought the now open gate. Lexa took the lead and took them to a clearing as far away from the fire as possible, which Lexa noticed was strangely contained.

"They poured something on it… an accelerant when they took everyone. It must somehow… contain it too." Murphy panted out as he unceremoniously dumped Raven on the ground and collapsed next to her, holding his hands out flat. Lexa looked around and saw a familiar plant in the clearing her. Lexa limped over to it and pulled some of the leaves off, she went over to Murphy.

"Open your mouth. This will help. It'll take some of the pain away." Lexa told him as she held one of the leaves in front of his face. Murphy opened his mouth and Lexa placed the leaf inside. "Now chew. Don't swallow it." Lexa ordered as she also collapsed on the ground, placing her own leaf in her mouth. Murphy soon passed out and while Lexa had struggled to keep her eyes open, she soon followed suit.

Clarke opened her eyes under harsh lights yet again. Clarke attempted to sit up, but found she couldn't.

"Don't move Princess." A voice said from next to the bed, Clarke looked over and saw Bellamy sitting in chair next to her. The door opened and Bellamy leaned forward. "Go along with what I saw and do I'll explain later. You're one of the 100 to them." Bellamy whispered quickly in her ear, Clarke gave the smallest nod to show she understood. Bellamy sat back up, Clarke saw an old man followed by two armed guards and the girl Clarke had held at knife point.

"Clarke you're awake. This is Maya, she has something to say to you." The old man said as he motioned to the girl, who Clarke noticed was wearing the same yellow gown as her. The girl stepped forward.

"You know if you would have just waited five minu-" Maya started to say.

"Maya." The old man interrupted. Maya sighed.

"I'm not pressing charges." Maya grumbled, the old man nodded.

"Thank you Maya you may go get your treatment now." The old man said and Maya went and got on the bed next Clarke's. "Those aren't necessary." He said as he motioned to Clarke's restraints. The guards stepped forward and undid Clarke's restraints, Clarke got of the bed relieved to be on her own two feet again. "I'm President Dante Wallace, Clarke." The old man said as he held his hand out to Clarke, who just glared at him. "Silence, a skill no doubt picked up from the savages." President Wallace said as he motioned to the guards who stepped away and muttered something into a radio, Clarke thought like the ones at the dropship. "You know we knew exactly who you are, Ice Princess." President Wallace said as Bellamy immediately got up and stood in front of Clarke. "Your friend here and your clothes, even you're blood, had us convinced at first you were one of the 100 till we checked our surveillance tapes. There's not much of you and the Commander, but there was enough to identify you when you got here. It's a shame the Commander died before we could get to her too." President Wallace said as Clarke felt her entire world crash down.

"No." She whispered softly. Lexa could not be dead, her Lexa could be dead. The door to the medical bay opened and a man with his gripping Zo's upper arm forced her inside, two men followed pushing a trunk. Zo's long hair had been cut to her chin and her eyes were downcast as she entered the room, she looked much thinner.

"We rescued you're friend here as well." President Wallace said as he motioned to Zo, while Clarke was trying to remain as stoic as possible to not show the war inside of her going on. "Zo's going to help you change and then lead you to dinner, while we take your friend Bellamy here to discuss some things." President Wallace said as the guards grabbed Bellamy. The man shoved Zo and she took a few shuffling steps forward. The group of men turned and left leaving Zo, Clarke and Maya alone. Clarke sank back down onto the bed. Zo picked her head up immediately went to Clarke she wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl.

"There's no way she's dead, Clarke. We'd know." Zo reassured her. Zo released on arm from her back and pressed something to Clarke's hand as she took it. Clarke released Zo's hand and pressed her face into the other girl's chest like she was embracing her. Clarke opened her hand where Maya couldn't see, revealing a note.

 _'_ _The walls hear and see everything.'_ Clarke gave the briefest nod to show that she understood.

"You should hurry up." Maya told them. Zo and Clarke pulled apart. Zo went and opened the trunk revealing several dresses, which Zo knew Clarke would not want so Zo dug out clothes she'd seen the Mountain Men where to exercise and she wished she was allowed to choose her own clothes instead of the stuffy white thing they called a pants suit. Zo had to wear it to cover the manacles encircling her wrists, that shocked her whenever she tried to go anywhere she wasn't allowed. Clarke quickly pulled the clothes on. Zo pulled her in for another hug.

"You must escape." Zo said barely louder than a breath and Clarke tapped Zo's shoulder with her finger to show she understood. Clarke was getting out the mountain and she was going to find her wife.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** **Alright guys so hear is another chapter and thanks to my lovely beta SamanthaSepopaSandile, she is on ao3. I did post previews of two clexa fics I might write here is the link to option two which I somehow post first on my tumblr post/159926865055/the-also-untitled-abo-fic and here is option one post/159926744260/the-untitled-au-fic**  
 **so I would love for you guys to check those out and to tell me either here or on tumblr which you guys would like me to write first. And my tumblr is iwriteformydog.**

Chapter Eleven

Lexa groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She heard someone shuffling around her and then heard them come closer.

"It's alright your safe." A strong feminine voice said and Lexa felt her hair being brushed back from her face. Lexa finally opened her eyes, seeing an older woman with long brown hair with streaks of blonde in it. The woman held up a light, starting to shine it in Lexa's eyes. Lexa flinched away, shutting her eyes and pulling away. "I'm a doctor I'm just trying to examine you to make sure you're ok." The woman explained to Lexa.

"I don't know what that is." Lexa rasped as she slowly opened her eyes again. The woman ran her hand though her hair.

"It's like a healer, but we use different medicines more advanced medicines. Please let me continue my exam and I can explain more after that." The woman explained, and Lexa nodded her consent. The woman slowly shined the light in Lexa's eyes again, she then moved on to testing Lexa's limbs making sure that bent and straightened making sure that everything moved. Lexa noticed the lack of pain in her injured arm, leg and side, there was still some pain but it had greatly lessened.

"We gave you something for the pain and medicines that will help you heal faster. You should be back to yourself in about a week. I'm Dr. Abby Griffin." The woman explained as she peeled back the bandage on Lexa's leg and Lexa noticed that the wound was no longer inflamed and it had closed much better. Lexa's side had already closed into a black scab on her skin, she noticed when Dr. Griffin pulled off the bandage. Lexa watched as she peeled back the final bandage on her arm as well, noting that her arm still looked the worst of the three. It looked as if it had been freshly re-stitched and was still slightly inflamed.

"You pulled some of the stiches in your arm when your group escaped the fire, you have some minor burns, but nothing serious." Dr. Griffin explained as she helped Lexa sit up, putting a pile of clothes next to her on the bed. That was when Lexa noticed she was just in her undergarments.

"Why are you helping me, Dr. Griffin?" Lexa asked her as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"I still have the hope that there is a chance for peace between our people. Please call me Abby." Abby said as she turned to dig in one of the cabinets. Lexa pulled on the pants and then the socks, noticing how sore her feet were from running thought the forest without her boots.

"How are the others? Raven and Murphy." Lexa inquired as she slipped on the Skaikru boots, noting that they were not as comfortable as her own.

"I removed the bullet from her spine, but she lost the use of one her legs until about mid-thigh. I had to put Murphy in a coma until the artificial skin regrowth is complete and I can replace the skin on his hands. You can see Raven if you want." Abby offered, Lexa nodded slowly standing on her feet. Abby grabbed a sling from the cabinet she had been digging in. "You need to wear this so you don't pull another stitch." Abby told her as she helped Lexa put her arm into the sling.

"We can discuss our business after I talk to Raven." Lexa informed Abby, who nodded in response.

"My husband the Chancellor will be glad to hear that. We have much to discuss." Abby said.

Clarke watched as Jasper and Monty goofed off in the dorm room yet again. She couldn't believe how easily they trusted the Mountain Men. She went back to drawing the map of the Mountain on her top bunk. Clarke had not seen Zo since that night. Zo had warned that she might not though, since she had to stay on Cage Wallace's leash. Everyone had whispered about what Cage Wallace was doing to her, but Clarke chooses to ignore them not wanting to think about the horrors the younger girl might be facing. She watched as the 100 left the dorm.

Clarke hadn't seen Bellamy either; she'd been told Bellamy was in medical where no one would let her go. She needed to get in. So Clarke climbed down from her bunk and ripped the bandage off her arm, and raked her arm sharply over the exposed metal frame reopening her wound and making it even deeper than before. Clarke applied as much pressure as she could to the freshly open wound, and made her way to the door surprisingly bumping into Zo. Zo was even thinner than the last time, she had dark circles under her eyes and a slight limp in her step.

"Zo." Clarke gasped out. Zo immediately grabbed Clarke's arm pressing on it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? Who did this?" Zo demanded as she ripped her shirt.

"No, I did it to myself." Clarke gasped as Zo dragged her along.

"I'm getting you to medical and then I'm getting you out of here." Zo hissed lowly in her ear. Zo pressed a button on one of the bracelets around her wrist and within seconds there was a guard by her side.

"Help her." Zo snapped at the guard who nodded picking Clarke into his arms with Zo trailing after them. When they reached the medical bay the guard laid Clarke down on the bed who at some point on their journey here, had passed out. Zo brushed the hair back from Clarke's face, just glad that Clarke had not had to go through what she had. The healer came and pushed Zo roughly out of the way; causing her stumbled and fall in a way she never would have before. The healer glanced back at Zo.

"I should put you on a drip so you can get the nutrients and fluids you need, that you are refusing." The healer spat as she began to stitch Clarke's arm back together again.

"I'm refusing that option too." Zo said as she pulled herself into a chair.

"You know we will do it when you pass out again, but even that can't keep you alive forever you need to eat." The healer responded sharply.

"I do not intend to survive this." Zo replied as she stared at the floor. The healer grew silent at that, continuing her quick work on Clarke. Zo knew she only had to last long enough to make sure Clarke escaped, knowing that thanks to the bracelets encircling her wrist she would not be able to make her own escape. Zo observed the medical bay, while the healer worked noting the pipes that brought blood to and from the patients in the beds. The healer finished with Clarke, getting up and leaving her alone with Clarke.

"Clarke wake up." Zo said as she started to lightly slap the unconscious girl's cheeks. Clarke blinked her eyes opened slowly. Zo who was already helping Clarke sit up, helped her to her feet letting her put as much of her weight she needed to against her. Zo groaned under the weight, but forced herself to bare it. She made her way with Clarke to the door following the pipes, having a strong suspicion to where they may lead. Clarke stumbled along only held up by Zo's arms, barely even awake. Clarke tripped over own feet almost bringing them both down.

"You need to do better I don't have the strength to carry you and you're about to have to run." Zo hissed in Clarke's ear as she reached a door where the pipes lead to. Zo quickly managed to open the door, shoving Clarke inside. "Go find a way out." Zo told Clarke. Clarke reached out and grabbed Zo's wrist.

"Come with me." Clarke pleaded as she tried to tug Zo in with her.

"I can't because of the bracelets if I even try to enter the room I will set off alarms and we both will be captured again. You need to go Clarke." Zo told her as peeled Clarke's fingers off of her wrist. Tears began to slide down Clarke's face as she gave a reluctant nod.

"May we meet again." Clarke told Zo who nodded.

"May we meet again." Zo repeated to Clarke, watching as Clarke turned and went further into the room Zo shut the door, taking off at a run down the hallway. She knew she needed to get as far away as possible from this room and then cause some sort of distraction, Zo felt the edges of her vision begin to blur and she just hoped she was far enough away to give Clarke enough of a head start.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked Raven as she settled into the chair beside her bed. Raven rolled her eyes at Lexa.

"Well that's a loaded question." Raven laughed out, with a gasp of pain at the end. Lexa gently took Raven's hand.

"Admitting pain shows strength, not weakness." Lexa told her as she ran her thumb across the back of Raven's hand.

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you gone after Clarke?" Raven asked her changing the subject.

"She is probably dead." Lexa answered her gravely.

"And you just don't care, you looked at her like you loved her more than anything." Raven stated looking at Lexa for an answer.

"Love is weakness." Was Lexa's cryptic response. Lexa stood to leave, as she turned to go there was one last thing that Raven needed to tell her.

"I'm pregnant." Raven told her, Lexa whirled around raising an eyebrow in question.

"We had devices that prevented us from getting pregnant on the ark and mine failed if anyone else had found out then I would have been floated. Abby found out right after we sent the 100 for the ground, she sent me to the ground to find out why it looked like they were dying. They were removing the wristbands that let the ark know they were alive. Finn was supposed to be down here and since he is- was the dad I figured I should be near him away. Figured it didn't matter it was still a death sentence either way. I wasn't old enough to have baby on the ark, but down here there are no rules like that. Somehow I am still pregnant after everything I've been through down here." Raven finished with a sob, Lexa leaned down hugging Raven and Raven clung to Lexa like she was the only thing that mattered.

"You are not alone Raven." Lexa told her, causing Raven to sob harder clinging to Lexa tighter. Lexa simply held Raven until she stopped sobbing. After sobbing for at least 20 minutes Raven finally pulled back releasing Lexa. Raven nodded and turned her head, Lexa understanding that the girl wanted to be left alone she turned and left.

Abby met Lexa outside the door to take her to the Chancellor. She led Lexa thought the winding compact metal hallways. Abby pushed a button causing a door to open leading Lexa into what appeared to be living quarters. There was a table and some chairs and a couch, a slim blonde man was sitting on the couch. The man stood when he saw Abby and Lexa enter the room.

"I'm Chancellor Jake Griffin, you may call me Jake." The man introduced himself holding his hand out to Lexa, who just stared at the extended hand.

"I am Lexa, Commander of the 12 clans you may call me Commander." Was all Lexa said.

"Ok, Commander I'm afraid that we don't know much about your people, so maybe you could start with telling us what you want." Jake offered as Lexa settled into a chair at the table. Lexa nodded as she considered her options, including something Raven had mentioned.

"Before we start our negotiations my people need to be notified of my whereabouts as soon as possible." Lexa insisted.

"Of course as soon as we finish our discussion we can have two guards of your choose escort you to wherever you need to be." Jake reassured her, Lexa nodded and continued requests.

"I have three things I wish to discuss two are for my people and one is more personal." Lexa started. Jake nodded showing Lexa that he wanted her to continue

"The mountain Men who have your people as well as mine, also have a way of turning them into something else we call reaper. They are our kin, but they do not remember us so they attack us and take us to the Mountain. I would like to see if with your medicine and technology would have a way for them to come back to themselves." Lexa explained, carefully watching Abby as well as Jake.

"It depends on what causes their affliction, Commander, but we can certainly try." Abby answered her evenly and Lexa nodded accepting her answer.

"What are your other requests?" Jake asked Lexa.

"I would like your people's assistance in taking down the Mountain." Lexa stated.

"Of course, that was implied before our discussion ever began." Jake assured her.

"I have found that explicitly stating everything out in negotiations is best." Lexa explained.

"Of course, of course. Now what was your last request?" Jake asked her curiously, wondering what the Commander could want for herself.

"This cannot leave this room. Is that understood?" Lexa asked them harshly.

"Of course we understand that." Abby answered for both of them, Jake nodding along to show his agreement.

"The way my people select the next Commander is a bloodbath, a conclave, one I believe might be able to be unnecessary within my lifetime proved certain conditions are met." Lexa began to explain.

"What conditions? And how would we help with this?" Abby asked interested in what Lexa was asking.

"On the ark you had things to help with or prevent people from having children, yes?" Lexa asked directing her question to Abby. The doctor nodded.

"What if it was me and my wife that would want to have a child together, our child?" Lexa asked Abby. Abby hesitated before answering.

"For the two of you to have a child that is both of yours, there is a procedure we could try, but there's no guaranteeing that it will work. It hasn't been used since before the bombs." Abby explained. "We could use a male's sperm to impregnate one of you." Abby suggested.

"No it'll be hard enough to convince my people of this without using someone else too. It has to be our child." Lexa insisted. Abby nodded while trying to figure out the best way to explain the procedure to Lexa.

"Do you understand what eggs and sperm are?" Abby asked Lexa, who nodded. "Ok, so basically from one of you we will extract an egg from you when you're the most fertile; from the other we will a small sample of bone marrow and use that to create sperm then combine them to create what will become a child which we will implant in one of you." Abby explained and Lexa nodded understanding most of it.

"It has to be me. If my wife would carry our child my people would kill her for infidelity." Lexa said gravely. Abby nodded in understanding.

"We can start the necessary tests and to take what we can from you sample wise." Abby explained and Lexa nodded getting up to follow Abby to the medical bay.

Clarke choked back a sob as she watched Zo run off from the tiny window. Clarke turned and saw several people locked into wire cages that only left them enough room to sit. The room stank of human waste and rotting flesh. Clarke made her way over to the cages immediately recognizing two people. Bellamy and Indra. Clarke ran up to their side by side cages struggling to get the locks open.

"The key is over there, Princess. The white square thing." Bellamy choked out as he pointed to a rack on the wall. Clarke snatched the key from the rack, freeing Bellamy and then Indra, who appeared much weaker than Bellamy.

"They just bleed her." He explained as he pulled Indra's arm over his shoulder who protested weakly. "This way." Bellamy said as he dragged Clarke through a door.

"What are-" Clarke started to ask as the floor dropped out from underneath them. The three of them landed in a pile of bodies Clarke started to scream until Indra clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hush, Princess. They will hear and find us." Indra shushed Clarke who nodded. Bellamy peeked over the edge of the metal cart, while Indra slowly removed her hand from Clarke's mouth. Bellamy hopped over the side of the cart, reaching back of Clarke and pulling her out as well while Indra pulled herself out. Both Indra and Bellamy reached for Clarke's arm. "The Ice Princess is coming with me boy." Indra hissed at Bellamy.

"No she is coming with me. She's my way to get Lexa on my side." Bellamy argued. Clarke pulled her arms from their grasps.

"Enough neither of you is using me to get back into Lexa's good graces if I don't get to her alive and I hear reapers coming so we need to move now." Clarke ordered Indra immediately took the front while Bellamy took the rear both of them pushing Clarke into a run.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys as always enjoy and check out my tumble iwriteformydog!**

Chapter Twelve

"Tell me again." Anya demanded from Octavia. Octavia groaned.

"Do we really have to this, again?" Octavia huffed as she paced Anya's tent. Anya rolled her eyes at the impatient girl.

"Yes we do, especially since this is the second time that you have been the sole survivor of an attack from our enemies that makes you highly suspicious including the fact that you got one of our most people to marry you after only a month." Anya told her as she regarded the young girl before her. Octavia rolled her eyes at Anya's statement, reminding Anya very much of an eleven year old Lexa. Anya smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Look you don't have to like me, but what happened is what happened. Believe me or don't, but that is what happened." Octavia snapped at her.

"So the mountain has our commander and her sister. They have two nightbloods something they haven't had before. Who knows what this may lead to, what the Mountain Men are doing to them. We must get them back, however their tech while be a problem. Fortunately we do have someone who might be willing to allow with us, with the right incentive and fortunately for my people we have one of theirs's they just might want back." Anya said as she held up a hand signaling the guards to grab Octavia. Octavia protested as her arms were wrenched behind her back.

"Wait!" Octavia screamed. Anya held her hand up signaling the guards to stop their motions. Octavia panted at the sudden change of events with her arms still wrenched behind her. "I'm married to Zo, doesn't that mean anything? I don't even mean anything to my people. I was sentenced to imprisonment till my 18th birthday when I'd be killed for existing. I'm the girl under the floor." Octavia chuckled humorlessly.

"You'd be surprised what people will do for their people. Besides if you hadn't magically managed to make Zo and one of our best generals disappear, then it just might. It also happens to work out to my advantage that, that fact was never announced to the masses so my people will not protest me returning you to yours." Anya told her as she dropped her hand and the guard resumed their actions. One forced a gag in Octavia's mouth, while the other immediately forced a bag over her head after the other finished with the gag.

"We need to keep moving." Indra said as she pulled Clarke and Bellamy forward. Clarke stumbled and Bellamy grabbed her arm yanking her back to her feet. The Mountain Men were still hot on their trail. "The two of you are too loud." Indra hissed in frustration.

"Indra we're covered in and we're stepping where you're stepping it isn't us." Clarke told her as they followed Indra deeper into the forest as they crouched down behind a bush. Bellamy noticed the Mountain Men looking at a screen.

"Their tracking one of us. Check yourselves, it'll feel like a small bump under your skin." Bellamy said as he started to check his own body. Clarke followed suit along with Indra.

"It's me." Indra said as she felt the bump under her forearm.

"I need something sharp." Clarke said as she searched for something to cut out the tracker. Bellamy pressed a sharp rock to Clarke's hand and Indra placed her forearm in Clarke's other hand. "Ready?" Clarke asked as she tightened her grip on Indra's forearm. Indra nodded her consent and Clarke felt the tracker with her finger, quickly bringing the knife down right on top off it. Clarke pushed it to the surface and Bellamy grabbed it chunking it into the bush near them. Bellamy ripped his shirt and handed the strip to Clarke, who quickly bandaged Indra's arm. Indra nodded, herding Clarke and Bellamy away.

After a few more miles they came across the burned dropship. Clarke rushed inside where she had remembered Lexa being where they told her that Lexa had died. Clarke ran to where they had been together upstairs and she found Lexa's pauldron discarded in the corner. Lexa never would have left it. Clarke gripped the pauldron to her chest as sobs started to wrack her body. Indra came up behind Clarke, bending down to grab Lexa's sword. Putting it in her waistband.

"Princess I have searched the entire dropship and the ground there are no bones here. She did not die. You need to get up." Indra told her as she pulled Clarke to her feet. Clarke gripped the pauldron.

"B-b-but she wouldn't-tt-t leave the pauldron-n-n." Clarke choked out. Indra slapped Clarke across the face.

"You are Heda's wife and a princess of the Azgeda, you know that Heda, Lexa, would not have grabbed it if she didn't have time. She would have left it to save herself which is what she obviously did, now you need to pull yourself to get back to Heda so she can focus on the war.' Indra hissed as she dragged Clarke and the pauldron down the ladder. Bellamy caught the pauldron as Clarke dropped it.

"Everything okay?" Bellamy asked as Indra pushed Clarke at him. Bellamy caught Clarke as well.

"She needs to get over herself and make her way back to Heda." Indra hissed as she stalked out of the dropship. Bellamy steadied Clarke and handed her back the pauldron.

"We'll get you back to her. Don't worry." Bellamy said as he put his hand on her back, guiding her outside.

"Ok so we got the egg and bone marrow samples. You should be ovulating at this time again next month which will be the best time to implant the embryo if we have your wife's sample by then of course. And I forgot to mention this which I don't think will be an issue, with this procedure you can only have daughters." Abby explained as she stuck the needle in Lexa's vein, watching as Lexa's black blood filled up the tube. "Do you know why your blood is this color?" Abby asked her as she popped the tourniquet on Lexa's arm. She handed Lexa the gauze to hold over her vein.

"It goes back to the first Commander, only nightbloods can become Commander." Lexa told her as Abby withdrew the needle from her arm. Lexa pressed down on the gauze watching as her unique blood stained the gauze. Abby wrapped the wrap around Lexa's arm to secure the bandage on her arm. Lexa watched with a small as the young blonde boy ran into the lab.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" The boy yelled as he tugged on Abby's jacket. Abby wrapped her arm around the boy.

"What do you want Roger?" Abby asked him with a smile as she ruffed his hair.

"Where's Dad? He said he'd play catch with me today." Roger asked excitedly. Abby laughed at her son's antics.

"I think he had to have a council meeting today, but I'm sure if you ask Jackson nicely he'll go play catch with you." Abby told him as she released him, smiling after him as he ran after Jackson. Abby sighed as she watched them leave the medical bay. "He reminds me so much of my daughter sometimes, she used to get the same look in her eyes." Abby said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Lexa asked her inquisitively. Abby took a deep breath.

"When Clarke was three, there was a group on the Ark that found out we were running out of oxygen. That we only had twenty years or less of oxygen remaining. They wanted one of the dropships on the Ark so they kidnapped the children of a member of the council and the chancellor's son too. They said they would return the children to use if we gave them a dropship. They took Clarke and Wells with them when they made the drop, we assumed they either crashed or would have died from the air. We didn't know the Earth was survivable. Clarke and Wells were three when it happened, that was 15 years ago." Abby said as she turned away from Lexa with tears in her eyes. "He looks so much like her, the same blonde hair and blue eyes." Abby said as something clicked in Lexa's brain. Something about her blonde hair, blue eyed wife whose life mysteriously didn't start until she was three. "Ironically about three years later we discovered that by reducing our population drastically like that, and the Ark's other policies a select group of people were encouraged to have a second child. Which is how Roger came to be." Abby explained as she finished with a sniffle.

"I am sorry about your daughter, but I must ask a pressing question." Lexa told her as she stood walking towards Abby.

"Yes?" Abby answered.

"Can you test someone to see who their parents are?" Lexa asked her. Abby turned around to face Lexa.

"Yes, we can." Abby told her.

"Then I believe there's a possibility I may know where your daughter is." Lexa told her.

Clarke stumbled forward after Indra clutching tightly to the pauldron, Bellamy leading up the rear. Indra forced them to halt.

"It is Skaikru. We must leave and warn the Commander that there is a force this large." Indra whispered as she forced them to crouch in the tall grass. "We need to move before we're spotted." Indra hissed. Bellamy pulled an arm around Clarke's neck forcing her back into him.

"No if this is the Ark they can help us defeat the mountain." Bellamy insisted as he stood and started to drag Clarke towards the gate. Indra also stood.

"I would be very careful with your next moves, boy." Indra hissed as she dropped into a crouch.

"FREEZE!" A new voice yelled. Clarke felt Bellamy stiffened behind her. Indra hissed and stepped closer. A bullet whizzed though the air, passing dangerously close to Indra's head. Indra hit the ground to avoid their bullets. "Turn around now!" The voice yelled behind Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy slowly forced Clarke to turn around, to face the voice. The voice was revealed to be a group of armed guards from whom Clarke assumed to be from the Ark, by Bellamy's relaxation. "Release the girl." The voice said lower.

"No she's a valuable prisoner, we can use her to get the Commander on our side." Bellamy insisted as he retightened his hold on Clarke's neck.

"The Commander is on our side, you need to release her now." The main guard ordered again.

"No you're lying!" Bellamy yelled as he tightened his grip on Clarke's neck, cutting off her airflow. Clarke began to choke as the guards started to yell at Bellamy. Clarke tried to claw at Bellamy's arm around her throat. Suddenly Clarke felt Bellamy collapse against her causing Clarke to fall to the ground crushed by Bellamy's weight, but able to breathe again. Clarke felt Bellamy's heavy weight being rolled off of her, frantic hands rolled Clarke over onto her back, revealing Indra.

"Clarke are you alright?" Indra demanded as pulled Clarke into her arms. Clarke nodded while she tried to rub her throat to make it feel better. "No, Clarke just leave it alone. It's alright I've got you." Indra told Clarke as she picked Clarke up, settling her in her arms.

"Dr. Griffin we have grounder prisoners at the gate. One of them is injured ma'am. Bellamy Blake is with them." A guard said as he burst into the medical bay interrupting Abby from questioning Lexa any about how she might have found her daughter.

"Alright we'll be there in just a minute." Abby said as she grabbed her medical bag motioning for Lexa to follow her. They rushed to the gate in silence. Lexa dared to hope it might be Clarke and her sister with Bellamy. Lexa rushed ahead of Abby wanting to see for herself exactly which grounders they were. Lexa went to the gate seeing long blonde hair hanging down from the girl in Indra's arms. Clarke. Lexa rushed to her to see Clarke staring up at her weakly a small smile met Clarke's lips at the sight of Lexa.

"L-l-l-lexa you're alive." Clarke gasped out as she stretched her free arm, not holding the pauldron, toward Lexa. Lexa easily took Clarke from Indra's arms placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't talk Princess." Indra snapped. Lexa cradled Clarke tighter to her and Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck in response.

"What happened?" Lexa asked sharper as she looked to Indra from an answer.

"We escaped the Mountain, thanks to your sister and Bellamy Blake. Clarke convinced me and Bellamy to work together to get her back to you, but when Bellamy found out we were close to the Ark he decided he wanted to bring her to the Ark. That's when the guards found us and he started to strangle her, I was crouched down in the grass s I came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with your sword." Indra explained as she gestured to the unconscious boy between two guards. Abby arrived just after Indra had finished explaining events to Lexa.

"Is this-" Abby started to ask.

"Yes, we'll discuss that in private though Dr. Griffin." Lexa told her as Abby began to examine Clarke while she was still Lexa's arms.

"We need to get her to medical, now." Abby told Lexa who nodded and started a swift pace towards the medical bay. Lexa looked down and noticed that Clarke had passed out in her arms. Indra followed closely behind Lexa and Clarke, her hand on Lexa's sword the entire time. When they reached the medical bay Lexa gently laid Clarke down on the empty bed Lexa had been on earlier. Lexa gently pushed the hair back from Clarke's face. Abby came up behind Lexa and immediately began to look Clarke over closer than before.

"How long were you in the forest? When was the last time she ate or drank anything?" Abby asked Indra.

"We were in the forest for three days we had a little water yesterday, but no food the entire time. We did not stop for sleep much either." Indra told Abby as Lexa took in Indra's appearance.

"You need to eat and then rest Indra, you have done your duty and I thank you for it." Lexa said gratefully as Abby motioned for a guard to show Indra to a room. The guard led Indra away while Lexa turned back to Abby. "How is she?" Lexa aske Abby softer than before as Lexa watched Clarke's face for any signs of discomfort as Abby started the IV in her hand.

"She's in better shape than I had expected. She's severely exhausted and dehydrated, she needs rest. Can I take the samples from her now?" Abby asked Lexa, Lexa nodded her consent as she sat in the chair besides Clarke a gripped her hand.

"I'm putting medicine though the needle in her hand to make her comfortable, hydrate her and give her nutrients and help her rest, then I'll take the samples." Abby explained as Lexa drew circles on the back of Clarke's hand that was in hers. Lexa was just glad to have Clarke back, in one piece.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Clarke groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around the unfamiliar place worried that she was back in the Mountain, until she noticed the softly snoring girl laying on Clarke's stomach. Lexa had one arm though across Clarke's chest, with the other on her sword while her head was pillowed on Clarke's s stomach. Clarke raised her free hand and played with Lexa's braids while she watched her sleep. After a few minutes Lexa slowly stirred and smiled up at Clarke as she opened her eyes.

"Your safe now, Clarke." Lexa whispered as she gently stroked Clarke's cheek. Clarke held her arm open and Lexa clamored into the small bed with her, wrapping her arms around Clarke's slim waist. Clarke curled into Lexa resting her head against Lexa's chest. Lexa lazily traced shapes into Clarke's back.

"I'm cold." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear. Lexa reached down and pulled the blanket Clarke had kicked off earlier, wrapping it around them. "When do we have to leave?" Clarke whispered again in Lexa's ear making Lexa shudder at the feeling of Clarke's breath against her skin.

"Whenever you and Indra are feeling better." Lexa whispered back just as softly. Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck while Lexa placed a soft kiss to the top of Clarke's head. Clarke sighed happily in her wife's arms before bringing her lips up to meet Lexa's in what started off as an innocent kiss. It quickly turned much more heated as Clarke deepened the kiss, pushing her up the back of Lexa's shirt who pulled Clarke impossibly closer.

"Uh-hm." Abby cleared her throat from the doorway before the girls could take it any further. Lexa and Clarke sprung apart at the sound blushing furiously.

"Yes, Dr. Griffin?" Lexa asked her as she sat up pulling Clarke into her lap.

"May I speak to you in private, Lexa?" Abby asked her formally. Lexa nodded and gently moved Clarke off of her lap, pressing a chaste kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I'll be back soon strik won." Lexa whispered to her and Clarke gave her a small smile as she laid back down on the bed, while Lexa pulled the blankets up to Clarke's chest. "Rest." Lexa told her before turning and following Abby out of Clarke's secluded corner in the medical bay. Abby led Lexa into her private office. Abby motioned for Lexa to sit in a chair while she sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Clarke is going to be fine, she has a large cut on her forearm that looks like it's been stitched at least twice. I gave her an antibiotic to prevent infection, she should be able to leave later today and be up to traveling in a few days if she has to." Abby told Lexa who nodded.

"Well unfortunately she does have to." Lexa sighed. "How is Indra?" Lexa asked her.

"Indra is sleeping she's doing fine I did put her on a drip to hydrate her better, she should be able to travel in a few days as well." Abby explained, she swallowed the nerves in her throat.

"We're actually ready to implant the embryos now and you're still ovulating. We can do it now if you want too." Abby explained to Lexa.

"I still need to talk to Clarke about it, but that should be possible." Lexa said as she waited for the rest of Abby's information.

"I was able to run the blood test and I was able to confirm that Clarke is from the Ark. She is in fact my daughter. Now I want to tell her as soon-" Abby started.

"No." Lexa said interrupting Abby who let out a gasp at Lexa's statement. "I will tell her when our war is over and when the time is right. Now is not that time, but Clarke is not ready and Nia must face trials for what she has done and whatever she did to get Clarke." Lexa told her as she stood. "Tell no one else of this or find out what I do to the people who betray me." Lexa told her and turned from the room and went back to Clarke, missing Abby's tears as she did. She climbed back into Clarke's narrow bed pulling her back into her lap. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck smiling at her and Lexa wrapped her arms securely around Clarke's slim waist.

"I need to tell you the story about the tattoo on my back. Is that ok?" Lexa asked her as Clarke nuzzled her neck.

"Of course you can, Lexa." Clarke said her voice slightly muffled by Lexa's neck.

"It isn't pretty." Lexa responded grimly.

"I don't care it's a part of you." Clarke told Lexa, lovingly as brushed a loose strand of hair back behind Lexa's ear.

"Ok." Lexa told her as she thought about how to start. "So as you know that to be Commander, you have to be a nightblood. When a nightblood child is found they're taken to Polis to be trained with the other nightblood children. Whenever a Commander dies we have what's called a conclave. It's a brutal battle in the streets of Polis. There were nine novitiates at my conclave." Lexa began as she trailed off getting a faraway look in her eyes. Clarke stroked Lexa's cheek silently encouraging her to continue. Lexa took a deep breath. "Clarke, each of circles the on my back represent a nightblood that was killed in my conclave. Seven circles." Lexa finished as she stared at her lap and Clarke's, unable to look at her wife's face. Clarke gently guided Lexa's face back up to look at hers and pulled Lexa into a smoldering kiss. Lexa didn't return the kiss and gently pulled away from Clarke.

"Clarke I just told that I killed people." Lexa told her as she pulled away from her slightly. Clarke gave Lexa a sad smile.

"I know you think I'm very naïve, Lexa, but I'm not that naïve I know you've killed people." Clarke whispered to her as she cupped Lexa's face with her hand. Lexa wrapped her answers tighter around Clarke pulling her to her and bringing one of her hands up to cup the back of Clarke's head.

"I'm sorry." Lexa whispered back to Clarke, who just held her tightly. "I have something I need to discuss with you." Lexa told her as she didn't release Clarke, who nodded against her encouraging her to continue. "I want to change the way Commanders are chosen. I want to end the conclave." Lexa told as she pulled back slightly to look into Clarke's eyes.

"How?" Clarke whispered to her as she entwined their hands.

"By having a child. Our child. An heir. It's possible with the Skaikru technology to have a child that is completely our own. I had them take the samples they need from you while you were sleeping and their ready to do it today. If it's something you want." Lexa explained in a rush.

"A child?" Clarke asked her. Lexa nodding against Clarke's forehead who brought their lips together. "Of course I would, Lexa." Clarke muttered. "How do they do it?" She asked after a moment.

"They managed to make three embryos, one using your egg and two using mine. They used our bone marrow to make sperm and form the embryos. They'll implant them in me and it'll be just like a regular pregnancy if it takes. If it does we'll have a daughter of our own." Lexa told Clarke, who smiled softly at her.

"Well go tell Abby let's do it." Clarke told her with the same soft smile. Lexa beamed back at Clarke as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Anya pulled her horse up at the gates of the new Skaikru encampment, causing her warriors to halt as well. The guards on the gate leveled their weapons at her chest and the chests of her warriors. Anya held up her hands.

"We come to negotiate a treaty between our people." Anya called out to the guards, who Anya watched mutter amongst themselves. After a few minutes Anya saw someone she thought she'd never she again at least not alive.

'HEDA LIVES! THEY HOLD HEDA PRISONER! ATTACK!' Anya yelled in Trigedasleng as she drew her sword, raising it in the air. The gate opened surprising Anya more than she'd ever admit.

'Stand down!' Lexa yelled back in Trigedasleng, causing Anya and all of her warriors to immediately stand down. 'We have a treaty in place. Skaikru rescued me, they are our allies now. You will treat them as such. Put your weapons away and make camp. I will join you shortly, properly.' Lexa ordered. Anya watched as Lexa stalked back inside, the cape from her pauldron swishing behind her.

'You heard her. Make camp. Now!' Anya yelled snapping her warriors out of their daze, watching as the Skaikru guards stood down. Anya nodded with approval as she personally oversaw Lexa's tent being set up. She dismounted her horse and passed it off to one her warriors and began to personally set up the inside of Lexa's tent herself. Anya made sure to make one alteration, she was sure Lexa would be grateful for, she changed out the two small cots for one larger sturdier bed in the middle of the back of the tent. Anya smirked at her handy work as she placed several candles around the room and flowers one of Lexa's small tables she had dragged in from the front room.

"Anya." she heard called from the front the tent, revealing her former second as she stepped out from behind the divider.

"Lexa." she said gratefully as she pulled Lexa into a tight hug, which Lexa returned. "Where is Clarke? Is she alright?" Anya asked her.

"She is fine. She is resting in the medical area in the Skaikru camp. I will be bringing her back here tonight." Lexa told her as she pulled away from Anya. "Thank you for setting up my tent general Anya. Now please tell me you were not here to declare war on the Skaikru?" Lexa asked Anya as she settled herself on the throne.

"Of course not Heda. I was coming to bargain with Skaikru for their assistance in getting you from the Mountain, Heda." Anya told her as she bowed her head in respect.

"What did you plan to bargain with?" Lexa asked Anya.

"I had planned to bargain with the Sky Girl. Octavia kom Skaikru." Anya told her as she motioned for the guards to bring something in. The guards dragged a prisoner in and forced them to kneel. The guards ripped the bag off the prisoner's head, revealing Octavia.

"Octavia kom Skaikru, we really must stop meeting like this." Lexa told her as she stood. Lexa stalked down from the throne and stood in front of Octavia.

"Leave us." Lexa ordered the guards and Anya. They bowed respectfully before leaving. Once they had left Lexa pulled the gag from Octavia's mouth, Lexa drew her knife and sliced through Octavia's bounds. "I'm sorry." Lexa told her as she motioned for Octavia to sit with her at the table. Lexa settled herself in a chair. Octavia sat across from Lexa, for several minutes they just stared at each other. "Speak Octavia, tell me whatever thing it is you and my sister did before she was captured."

"How did you know?" Octavia asked with a shocked look on her face. Lexa let out a short laugh.

"Anya had the same look on her face when I first got together with Costia. What did you two do?" Lexa asked Octavia again as she poured herself a glass of water.

"We got married." Octavia blurted out and Lexa choked on her water. Octavia stood and patted Lexa on the back until she could breathe again.

"Well I did not expect that." Lexa choked out as Octavia sat back down. "That would definitely explain why Anya was mad enough to give you back to the Sky People." Lexa said.

"She said it was because I was the sole survivor of people being captured twice." Octavia said as she poured herself a glass of water as well.

"That is Anya's justification. As much as Zo tries to deny it she is very much like me." Lexa said softer this time with a sad smile. Octavia recognized that she wasn't talking to Heda, she was talking to Lexa a rare feat to achieve. "She resents me, you know for leaving her with Costia in Polis not taking her into battle with me until she was older. Even then she did not believe I let her do enough, but I know she does not want to be Commander. That is why I did not push her into training like I did the other Nightbloods. That's why she didn't even step foot on a battlefield till she was 14, she has no love for it." Lexa said as she stood from her chair. "I must leave you now, however I will have Anya set up a tent for you." Lexa told her as she left the tent.

Clarke giggled as Lexa carried her over the threshold of their tent. She pressed a kiss to Lexa's check as she held the sheet back as Lexa walked them through to the back. Lexa laid Clarke down gently on the big bed laughing at the candles and flowers Anya had placed in her tent, while she hovered over Clarke. Clarke greedily pulled Lexa's lips down to her capturing her in a passionate kiss. She slipped her hand up the back of Lexa's shirt and pulled her down next to her on the bed, their legs intertwined. Clarke threaded her other hand into Lexa's curly brown locks, Lexa responded by putting her own into Clarke's shorter blonde locks. She moaned as Clarke deepened the kiss, after several minutes Clarke pulled back panting for air.

"Can I take this off?" she panted motioning to Lexa shirt, Lexa nodded and brought her arms up to allow her wife to pull her shirt off. Clarke tossed Lexa's shirt onto the floor, admiring the sight before her until Lexa pulled Clarke back into a kiss. Slowly Lexa let her hands wonder beneath Clarke's shirt up her back; Clarke pulled away from Lexa and pulled her own shirt over her head. She leaned back down and began to kiss Lexa's neck causing her to gasp.

"Clarke." Lexa gasped out as Clarke began to suck on her neck.

"Mhhmmh." Clarke responded as she continued to suck on Lexa's neck.

"Are… you… sure…. you…. want… to do this?" Lexa gasped out and a moan escaped her lips. Clarke pulled back as she brushed the hair from Lexa's face moving to straddle her wife's hips.

"Of course I am." Clarke said as she traced Lexa's arm tattoo with her finger. Lexa bit her lip as she stared at her gorgeous wife, her eyes roaming over her chest. Clarke noticed Lexa staring and gave her a seductive smile. Her hands moving to Lexa's chest binding, she stilled her hands and Lexa nodded. She began to undo Lexa's binding unveiling Lexa's small ample breasts. Hesitantly she brought her hand up to cup one of Lexa's breasts, who moaned at the sensation. Clarke slowly squeezed, eliciting another moan from Lexa. Continuing to softly squeeze her breast Clarke leaned down and began to place kisses to Lexa's chest, until she made her way down to Lexa's other breast she pulled Lexa's nipple into her mouth.

"Clarke." Lexa moaned as Clarke began sucking on Lexa's nipple. Lexa threaded her hand though Clarke's hair holding her in place. She pulled away from Lexa slowly and laid her head down on Lexa's chest. Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "Is that all you desire to do my niron?" Lexa asked her as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's bare waist.

"If that's alright with you." Clarke told her as she nuzzled herself deeper into Lexa's chest.

"Of course it is, Clarke. You know that you always get to choose whatever we do, it's only what you are comfortable with that we will do." Lexa reassured her as she traced circles on her wife's bare back. Clarke pulled the furs over them.

"You can take your pants off if you want. I know you don't like to sleep in them." Clarke muttered against Lexa's skin. Lexa undid the button and then kicked her pants off. Clarke slipped out of bed and undid her chest binding slipping on a long shirt. Clarke kicked off her own pants, then blowing out the candles she climbed back into bed with Lexa laying her head back on Lexa's chest. Lexa wrapped her arms back around the blonde placing another kiss to her forehead.

"So Abby did the procedure today?" Clarke asked.

"Yes she did. She said we should know in about a month or a month and a half." Lexa said as she smiled as Clarke played with her hair.

"What does niron mean?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"It's just a term of endearment." Lexa told her as she tightened her grip on Clarke and placed a final kiss on her forehead. "Let's sleep niron." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear. "I know you're still tired." She said sweetly.

"Ok. Goodnight Lexa." Clarke whispered as she placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek.


	14. Author's Note

So so so sorry for lack of update, but I have writer's block and I haven't heard from my beta since then either when I asked her to bounce ideas with me and school has been kicking my ass majorly. Sorry guys hopefully there will be an update soon.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Attention Ark station, Trikru warriors we have an announcement." A voice over the loud speaker. Clarke rolled over and faced Lexa.

"What is that?" She asked the other girl sleepily.

"I don't know. Come here." Lexa mumbled as pulled the blonde back into her arms placing a kiss on Clarke's forehead. Clarke snuggled deeper into Lexa's chest pressing a kiss against Lexa's collarbone.

"There is some important information that the Commander has been keeping from all of you." The voice said. Clarke pulled back from Lexa and gave her a puzzled look.

"What's going on-" Clarke started before the voice interrupted.

"The Commander has been made aware that her wife is not a member of Azgeda, like she has known herself to be the Princess is in fact a child of the Ark. She was stolen from the Ark when she was three years old by a fanatical group determined to escape the Ark and make it to the ground. We want our child back, Commander." The voice finished. Clarke stood from the bed and pulled her pants on.

"Clarke-" Lexa started as she got out of the bed.

"Lexa don't." Clarke snapped at her as she tugged her boots on. Clarke stomped out of the tent. Lexa stuck her head out of her tent, seeing her guards just standing there.

"Go after her!" Lexa snapped. Lexa started to leave the tent until Anya stepped in front of her. "Move." Lexa growled at Anya.

"I'll move when you put some clothes on." Anya snapped back. Lexa glanced down realizing she was still only in her underwear. Lexa stalked back into the tent. Anya tossed Lexa a shirt and a pair of pants. Lexa hurriedly pulled them on, while Anya piled some of Lexa's lighter amour on her bed. Lexa pulled on the amour and grabbed her sword from Anya securing it to her back. Lexa stalked out of the tent after where the guards had started after Clarke until two people stepped into Lexa's path. Lexa drew her sword as she noticed that it was Abby and Jake.

"Where is she? We want her back." Abby demanded as she stood in Lexa's way. Lexa leveled the sword at Abby's throat.

"Thanks to you, she has run off into the forest with no way to defend herself and I have an entire army out there that now wants to kill her." Lexa told her as she stared into her eyes, watching the terror and confusion unfold in Abby's eyes.

"Why would your army want to kill her?" Abby demanded.

"Because you just revealed at the worst possible moment. The clans are still suspicious of the new alliance with the Ice Nation and Clarke symbolizes that alliance. Kill Clarke kill the alliance." Lexa told her gravely. "Excuse me I have to go make sure my wife is alright." Lexa said as she lowered her sword, Lexa stalked back off into the forest.

Clarke rolled her eyes in frustration that the blonde guard would not leave her alone. Clarke huffed as she marched further into the forest getting as far as the blonde guard would let her.

"Go away!" Clarke yelled at the guard again. The guard ignored her and continued to follow her at a set distance. Clarke heard the sharp twang of an arrow being released from a bow. The arrow imbedded itself into the tree next to Clarke's head.

"Run!" The guard told her as she drew her sword. Clarke told off running while the guard ran in the opposite direction. The wrong direction away from the shooter. Clarke and ducked behind a tree, hoping that the shooter didn't see her. Clarke panted trying to catch her breath as she subconsciously reached from the knife Lexa insisted that she carry. Clarke was surprised when her hand closed around the handle, thinking she had forgotten it when she had stormed out of the tent earlier. Clarke drew her knife and held it to her chest, praying that would not be her last conversation with Lexa. The guard stumbled back into Clarke's view.

"Guard-" Clarke started to say.

"Run." The guard gasped out again as she turned, collapsing allowing Clarke to see the mangled bit of her left arm remaining. Her arm had been completely ripped off and Clarke let loose a gasp. Clarke ran back the direction she had come before when she felt a heavy body, bring her to the ground. Clarke felt herself being violently turned over. Clarke saw a man, peering down on her with a vicious grin.

'You betrayed our Heda. Your fight is over.' The man growled as he raised his knife over Clarke's chest. A perfectly thrown knife imbedded itself in the man's shoulder. Clarke shoved the man off of her and crawled backwards away from him. Clarke glanced behind her and saw Lexa, of all people standing there with a young male guard.

"Harm her and you harm me." Lexa said her voice dripping with venom, as she extended a hand to Clarke to help her up. Clarke hesitated before accepting and Lexa easily pulled Clarke to her feet.

'She betrayed us all Heda.' The man protested.

"No Quint that was Nia. She didn't know." Lexa informed him her voice still full of venom, Lexa turned her head to meet Clarke's eyes. "Where is your guard?" Lexa asked her softer, than she had demanded information from Quint with.

"He killed her." Clarke gasped out.

'No Heda, that isn't true!' Quint insisted as Lexa drew a large knife from the sheath on her thigh.

'Your fight is over.' She told him gravely as she held the knife out to Clarke. "The kill is yours, Clarke." Lexa told her in English. Clarke sheathed her own knife and took the larger knife with a shaking hand. Clarke raised the knife in her shaking hand as Lexa forced the man to kneel. The stood like that for several minutes

"Clarke-" Lexa started only to be cut off by a loud roar. 'Pauna.' Lexa said darkly. Lexa drew her sword, forced Quint to his feet and slashed the back of his thigh. "Run." Lexa snapped at Clarke as she grabbed Clarke's hand in hers, pulling Clarke into a run after her as the monster animal chasing them began to uproot the trees. Clarke didn't mind Lexa pulling her along, despite the anger she still felt for the older girl. Clarke jerked Lexa to a stop as she noticed a gate almost completely covered my plant growth.

"Though here!" Clarke yelled to Lexa and the guard. Lexa and the guard ripped the gate off and the three of them scrambled into the hole. Lexa pulled Clarke though until they emerged on a platform. Clarke immediately noticed the smell and the bones.

"This is her feeding ground." Lexa whispered darkly. They heard another loud roar as the giant monstrous beast appeared before them again. The guard launched himself at the beast causing it the beast to lose its grip and the two of them to topple off the side of the ledge. Clarke dragged Lexa to the other side.

"We need to jump." Clarke told Lexa as she released Lexa's hand. Clarke jumped from the ledge landing perfectly on her feet. Lexa followed landing not quite right on her feet causing Lexa to fall and hit her head and then her head. "Lexa." Clarke gasped as she rushed to Lexa's side. Clarke turned Lexa over slowly, seeing Lexa's unfocused eyes. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Clarke told Lexa as Clarke crossed Lexa's arms over her chest. Clarke wrapped her arms over Lexa's, supporting Lexa's head against her own chest. Clarke dragged Lexa's limp body out of the small gate. The beast roared and then wrapped its' hand around Lexa's leg.

"Leave me." Lexa groaned.

"Never." Clarke answered as she drew her knife again, she aimed and threw it managing to hit the beast's muscular chest. The beast roared again it released Lexa's leg, Clarke pulled Lexa the rest of the way through the gate. Clarke kicked the stick holding the gate open, closing it. Clarke glanced behind them as she adjusted her grip on Lexa. Clarke spotted a still standing building and dragged Lexa into it. Clarke drew Lexa's sword and stuck it though the handles effectively locking the door. Clarke propped Lexa up against the wall and examined the brunette's head.

"I think it just dazed you more than anything." Clarke told Lexa as she ripped her shirt and pressed it against Lexa's head. She used another piece of her shirt to hold Lexa's makeshift bandage in place. Clarke examined Lexa's arm, dutifully ignoring Lexa's gasps of pain. "You dislocated it, I'm going to relocate it. You'll need to wear a sling for a while." Clarke explained as she grasped Lexa's arm and roughly popped it back into place. Lexa bite her lip tightly holding in her scream of pain. "I'm sorry I know it hurts." Clarke told Lexa as she sat down beside her and they listened to the sounds of Pauna banging against the door.

"You should have left me, now two people will die here instead of one." Lexa told Clarke.

"Typically when someone saves your life, you say thank you." Clarke snapped. Lexa glared at her wife.

"You need to make your decisions with head instead of your heart, Clarke. Your heart is weak." Lexa griped as she pulled herself to her feet. Lexa inspected the room they were trapped in.

"I'm sorry I'm not a heartless bitch." Clarke snapped back. Lexa sighed as she watched her wife stare at the door.

"I was going to tell you about them." Lexa told her softly. Clarke ignored her as she paced. Clarke came to a stop in front of the door being held in place by Lexa's sword.

"What if we let it in?" Clarke asked Lexa suddenly. Lexa looked confusedly at the blonde, when she realized that she was talking about the door.

"We let it in and then we trap it." Lexa said as she walked towards Clarke pushing her against the door and using her good arm to grip the sword. "Ready?" She asked Clarke. Clarke nodded and gripped the sword with Lexa. The two gripped the sword and yanked it free allowing Pauna into the room, while the pair slipped free. Lexa and Clarke shoved the doors shut trapping Pauna in. Lexa reached for Clarke's hand and gripped it tightly as she led her away.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**So sorry that this took forever.**

Chapter Fifteen

Zo slowly blinked her eyes open under the harsh lights, still not used to them, missing the natural light of the outside. Zo felt the fluid rushing into her arm from the drip, she tried to bring her hand up to rip it out, but they had placed her in restraints this time. Zo heard footsteps come in and closed her eyes pretending to still be sleeping. She heard the heavy door open and shut.

"Think of what a fascinating experiment it would be, Cage to have a child that had her black blood and our genes it might be enough to get us to the ground, even beyond that. Her blood wasn't natural in it's origin there has to be a way to replicate it, if I had had an offspring from her it would give me more data to research." Dr. Tsing told Cage, sounding like a small child excited about a new toy. Zo heard shuffling footsteps. "If we do this it'll be our way to the ground, don't you want that love?" Dr. Tsing said seductively.

"What about the blood of the 47?" Cage asked her.

"It'll never be enough to get us to the ground, but she might." She answered him.

"Fine do it, have your new project. I'll bring you a sample in twenty minutes." Cage told her with a sigh.

"Do you want some help with that?" Dr. Tsing asked him in the same tone as before.

"I think I'll manage." Cage told her in a dismissive tone. Zo heard footsteps begin to retreat and the open and slam of the heavy door. Dr. Tsing huffed as she stomped to the far side of the medical hall, muttering under her breath as she prepared what Zo assumed was going to be another cocktail of medicine for her. She heard Dr. Tsing's footsteps coming back to her bed. Zo opened her eyes and attempted to lunge at the healer.

"Feisty today, aren't you?" Dr. Tsing chuckled. "I bet you heard all of that, well don't worry I have plenty of things to you compliant for your new treatment. Including something to calm you now. Don't worry you'll sleep there this part and you'll be calm for the rest of it." Dr. Tsing told her as she injected the medicine into the drip and Zo slowly began to drift back into oblivion.

Abby paced in front of the commander's tent as she waited for Clarke and Lexa to appear again. It was now past nightfall and they still had not returned. Her husband and son had already returned to Camp Jaha, Jake insisted that they needed to be there for the child that they still had. The child they could protect, Abby thought that they needed to protect both of their children. She was getting her daughter back. Abby heard the grounders muttering amongst themselves in their language. She saw two groups that looked like search parties head out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Indra moving back across the grounder camp, she rushed to catch up with the warrior.

"Indra! What's going on are they going after Clarke and Lexa?" She asked frantically. Indra turned to face her and growled,

"No, their looking for Heda, not the treacherous sky spawn. And she is the Commander to you. When your daughter is found she will be put to death, in whatever way Heda chooses." Indra snapped as she drew her knife, grabbed Abby's arm and placed the sharp tip of the blade to her throat. "I suggest you leave before I recommend that you suffer the same fate as your daughter. Do not follow me." With that Indra released Abby and shoved her away from her. Abby quietly heading back into Camp Jaha, trying to think of yet another way to save her daughter. The doctor paused at the gates while they slid open. A new plan formulating in her head. Abby glanced around to see who was on guard duty, she spotted her friend sergeant Miller.

"Sergeant Miller!" She called out and he headed her way.

"What can I do for you Doc?" He asked. Abby motioned her head and he followed her off to a secluded corner.

"I want you to send out a search party for Clarke to bring her back, alive without the Commander." Abby told as she stared directly into his eyes. "And I don't want you to tell anyone about it not even, Jake. Only people you trust." Abby told him insistently.

"Abby- "Sergeant Miller started before Abby cut him off.

"If Clarke dies the alliance will break and then Nathan will be left in the Mountain." She told him. He shut his mouth firmly and gave it a half second's thought.

"Consider it done." He said resolvedly.

Lexa stroked Clarke's hair as she watched her sleep, Clarke's head pillowed in her lap. Lexa decided that they needed to stay out of camp for the night, Clarke had mostly forgiven her for not telling her the truth immediately after Lexa explained that she only found out the day before; and had wanted to protect Clarke from retaliation from the 12 clans. Clarke jerked herself awake, shooting up immediately. "It's alright. You're safe." Lexa told her as she pushed a lock of Clarke's hair behind her ear. Clarke pulled Lexa to her and immediately captured her lips in a desperate kiss which Lexa gladly reciprocated until Clarke turned and pulled herself into Lexa's lap straddling her hips. Lexa gently pulled away and caught Clarke's face in her hands. "Clarke what is this?" Lexa asked her surprised by the sudden sexual enthusiasm.

"I want you Lexa, I want you now. I want you to take what's yours like you should have on our wedding night. Consummate our marriage. Please, let me prove that I'm loyal to you and you alone. That I'm not Clarke kom Azgeda or Skaikru, that I'm Clarke kom Trikru." Clarke told her. She pulled her face out of Lexa's hands and promptly took her shirt and breast band off tossing them away, she began putting firm kisses up and down Lexa's neck. Lexa swallowed.

"Clarke- "Lexa started. Clarke pulled her mouth away from Lexa's neck.

"I want this Lexa. I want you now. Not because of all the clan issues, but because of you. The only thing I might change is not being on the forest floor, but I don't really care about it." Clarke told Lexa.

"Your sure?" Lexa asked her, and Clarke nodded. "Stand up for a second." Lexa told Clarke and Lexa turned off to the side as she began to remover the few pieces of armor that she had on. Lexa kicked off her boots and pulled off the two long sleeve under shirts that Anya had gotten her to dress in. She spread them over the leaves so that there was at least something between them and the ground. Lexa turned back to face Clarke and she gasped at the sight. Clarke was standing with the moonlight covering her body. Lexa marveled at the sight of Clarke's perfect pale skin, she shivered slightly under Lexa's intense gaze. Lexa allowed her to trace the shape of the blonde girl's neck down to her chest and her large ample breasts, all the way down to her feet. Lexa quickly closed the distance between them and snatched Clarke into a desperate kiss. The blonde eagerly pulled off Lexa's breast band, and quickly shoved her pants and shorts down in one motion. They were twisting and intertwining of wandering hands learning each other's bodies for the first time. Lexa hands found Clarke's perfectly round bottom and grabbed it, lifting Clarke up and she wrapped her legs around Lexa's narrow waist. Lexa laid her wife down onto the shirts she had spread out. Lexa planted kissing up and down Clark's neck, while the blonde moaned, her hands curling around long brown curls.

"I love you." Lexa breathed into Clarke's ear.

"It worked!" Dr. Tsing told Cage as she walked into their apartment. He turned to glare at her.

"It's only been three days there's no way you could know that." Cage told her.

"I did it the day after she arrived, after I took samples from her. I just didn't think it worked because she's been effectively starving herself, but it worked." She told him.

"I thought those samples were meant to be for our own children, you know the ones we've been unable to have." Cage told her in a frustrated tone.

"I fertilized our embryos too." She assured him.

"And did you implant any?" He asked her.

"I wanted to wait till we reached the ground, so it'll be easier, plus now I'm working on another project." She explained. Cage sighed and continued to drink his whisky.

Clarke lazily traced Lexa's back tattoo, Lexa smiled softly at the sensation, she leaned back into Clarke, who placed a kiss behind her ear. Lexa turned to face Clarke. Clarke's finger trailed along Lexa's chest settling over the darken patch of skin right above her heart.

"What happened there, Heda?" Clarke asked her. Lexa gulped a little.

"When a couple consummates their marriage, they take the brand of the spouse's clan above their hearts. When your spouse dies, its' burned off." Lexa explained quietly. Clarke took Lexa's chin in her hand and forced her wife to look at her.

"Lexa, I know that you've been married before, had another wife, done this before but, I don't care. I wouldn't try to discount what you had with Costia, I know that what we have is different. I still love you, even if I'm not always who you want." Clarke told her as she stared at the tears that were not falling from Lexa's forest green eyes. Lexa pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"That's the thing Clarke, what we have is different, but it's so much stronger and better. I feel a stronger love for you than I ever did for my wife of almost ten years." Lexa told her and planted a kiss to her forehead. Clarke smiled at her and began to untangle her limbs from Lexa's. Clarke stood up and pulled on her shorts, pants, shirt and boots. "Where are you headed?" Lexa asked her as her eyes traced Clarke's every movement.

"I have to pee, I'll be right back silly." Clarke told her with a smile and went a little ways out of the clearing and found the tree she wanted to use, when a man in a Skaikru guard's uniform appeared.

"I'm sorry but if I don't do this I won't get my son back" He told her and then he hit Clarke with a shock baton and he carried the unconscious princess back to Camp Jaha.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Raven grunted as she struggled to use her crutches to make her way to the new engineering shop that Sinclair had set up. Wick walked up next to her.

"What the hell do you want Wick?" She asked panting slightly, as they got closer to the shop.

"I have something for you." Wick said as the door slid open and he made a large gesture with both hands that she should go in first, Raven rolled her eyes and crutched her way in. Wick attempted to pull out a stool for her and she ignored him and instead went to a different stool and pulled herself up onto it.

"Where is the god-awful thing you built that I'm constantly going to have to fix?" Raven asked him. In response Wick picked up a black object and began the bend the bottom part back and forth making a squeaking noise with his mouth.

"It's a brace for your leg." He told her as he gestured to her left leg.

"I can see that, but I think I'll manage. Thanks." Raven snapped as she picked up her mechanic bag and settled herself on top of her crutches again. She began to make her way to the door when she saw two guards pushing a stretcher down the hall being followed by both Dr. Griffin and Chancellor Griffin. Raven looked down at the stretcher and she saw that it was Lexa's wife, Clarke, who was also one of the lost children of the Ark. Raven grabbed Abby's arm as she past and stopped her.

"Abby, what the hell is going on?" Raven demanded, refusing to let Abby go as she attempted to pull away. The doctor stared at the stretcher as it moved down the hall.

"We rescued Clarke, the Commander had her trapped in the forest. When she woke up she started screaming about needing to be with Lexa. We had to sedate her, we're putting her in lockup temporarily, so she can't hurt herself. Now I really have to go Raven." Abby said as she yanked her arm free of Raven's grip. Raven turned herself around and snatched the brace out of Wick's hand. She sat herself down on the bench her hands beginning to undo the clasps on the brace.

"So now my brace is good enough?" Wick asked her, staring as she finished putting the brace on. Raven experimentally bend her knee to test the brace. Raven slowly stood up, starting to teeter slightly, Wick rushed to her and put his hands on her waist helping to hold her steady.

"Your brace is still tragic, but now I need to get moving fast and without crutches." She told him as she attempted to take a step forward and almost fell, but Wick's strong arms caught her instead. He reached off the to the side and grabbed her the cane he made to go with it, he handed it to Raven and she slowly adjusted herself and was able to take a step forward by herself and then another.

"Now where do you suddenly need to be that's so important a device made by a lowly engineer is going to help you get there?" Wick inquired. Raven picked up various machine parts and tools and began dropping them into her bag. Raven turned to face him.

"How do you feel about desertion, treason and prison breaks?" Raven asked him. Wick grabbed his own bag and took Raven's from her.

"I say bring it on Reyes." Wick said with a cocky grin.

"Alright let's go make the grounder love us enough to let us stay and not kill us all." Raven told him as she turned back to the door and began to head out.

Queen Nia was sitting on her throne, listening to her generals, when her favorite spy entered the room. Queen Nia looked at her and Echo nodded to signal that she had vital information for her queen. Queen Nia held up a hand silencing her generals.

"We will reconvene, next week I have more important matters to deal with right now. Leave." Queen Nia snapped when the generals were taking too long for her liking. Echo approached her Queen after the last general left the room. Echo kneeled before the throne.

"My queen." She muttered.

"Rise and tell me your information." The queen snapped at her. Echo nodded.

"The Commander and the Princess have learned that she is one of the Sky People, shortly after this was discovered the Commander and the Princess disappeared. The Princess then reappeared inside the Skaikru camp, the Commander had yet to return before I left, but I knew that you would need to be immediately informed of these new developments. Your highness." Echo told her and bowed her head in respect.

"Interesting, fetch me the leader of our Skaikru village, see if she can shed some more light on the situation going on with the Princess. It was not meant to come out like this. Marrying her off the Lexa was supposed to be the downfall of Lexa and the Coalition, but she has managed to stop every plot to kill Clarke even the ones we didn't plan. We just have to find another way to break the Coalition." Queen Nia told Echo who nodded and left to go fetch the leader as ordered. Queen Nia remained seated drinking her wine as she plotted ways to kill her adopted daughter in the right way.

"Clarke?" Lexa called as she stood, it had been over five minutes now since Clarke had left to relieve herself. Lexa yanked her shorts and pants on and hastily pulled one of her shirts over her head. She grabbed her sword and ventured out in the direction that Clarke had wandered off in. She listened carefully and swept the area with her eyes as well. Lexa spotted the round black patch on the ground, she picked it up and immediately knew exactly where it was from, it was from a Skaikru guard uniform. She heard a crash through the trees and wheeled around drawing her sword. Indra and Octavia appeared from behind the trees weapons drawn.

'Where is she, Heda. I will cut her down myself for you and send her severed head back to the Ice Queen for her lies.' Indra roared. Lexa began to walk closer to the old general, the fury clear on her face.

"That is enough, Indra!" Lexa yelled at her fury burning straight down into her core. "If I hear that you ever even mentioned anything at all about harming MY wife in anyway at all I will have you banished across the ocean. Do you understand?" Lexa growled at her as she backed her into a tree and leveled her sword at Indra's throat. Indra nodded in response. Lexa backed off a little. "My wife has proven herself loyal to me and me alone anyway, she is to be trusted as if she were me. However, the real traitors have kidnapped her again, the Sky People. Go ahead of me while I attempt to track her, send riders to Camp Jaha and tell them to return Clarke by sunset or we lay waste to them at dawn." Lexa growled.

"Abby it was wrong for us to take her, we need to let her go back." Jake pleaded with his wife, hoping that she'd see reason. Not that Jake did not love his daughter, but she clearly wanted to be back with her wife, not here with people that she didn't know. She wasn't the little girl that they had lost on the Ark 15 years ago.

"No, Jake I know her, if she was in her right mind she would want to be here with us. We need to protect her from Lexa, she'll hurt Clarke!" Abby protested while pacing Jake's office. Abby had been somewhat absent from their son Roger's life to begin with, but now with Clarke so close Abby seemed to have forgotten his existence entirely. Jake put his head in his hands.

"Abby please, the Commander is threatening to start a war with us to get her back. What a three year old would want is very different from what an eighteen year old would want. Abby, sweetheart, she's spent most of her life down here, this is all that she knows. She doesn't know us anymore. You know who does know us and needs us our eight year old son Roger, whose probably in Medical right now annoying Jackson because he can't find his mommy. Will you please go check on our son?" Jake begged her, looking up from his hands. Abby huffed, but started to stalk out the door.

"Don't think this means I'm letting you give her back." Abby snapped at him as she left his office. Jake sighed as he pulled out the letters he had written and went to help a certain mechanic fix a door lock.

Raven limped up to the guard in front of lockup. She gave him a big smile as a part of her distraction.

"Hi, I'm here to fix the locks on the cells." Raven informed him sounding extra chipper. The guard looked slightly confused.

"I don't believe that the locks are broken ma'am, I think you're mistaken." He informed her. Raven pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Really because I have this note here from Sinclair himself that says, 'Raven please fix the locks in lockup because if you push on them hard enough from the inside they will open!" Raven announced in a loud voice. The guard looked around nervously. Raven hoped that Wick had heard her, for the signal.

"Really, ma'am I must- "The guard stopped talking after he was injected with the tranquilizer by Wick. He dragged the guard over to the closet they had prepared and shoved him inside. He'd be out for at least five hours. More than enough time for them to make their escape and get to Lexa. They made their way back to the cells. Seeing the one the Bellamy and Murphy were being kept in and across from it was Clarke's, she was still sedated from the IV hooked up to her hand laying her cot.

"I'll get them, you get Clarke." Raven told Wick, he nodded in response going to work on Clarke's cell. Raven set a small charge on the boy's door, waiting for Wick to set Clarke's. "Get as far away from the doors as you can." Raven instructed the boys and they both moved to the back of the cell. Raven and Wick moved as far away as they could and hit the button. The two exceedingly small and quiet bombs worked as planned they simply blew the locks, not the glass or anything else. Raven went and opened the door to the boys' cell.

"We're defecting and returning the Princess. Wanna come?" Raven asked them.

"What's my other option?" Murphy asked.

"Well I have two more tranquillizers and plenty of room in that closet, so your choice. Come with us and join the grounders or get knocked out and make friends with the closet." Raven told them with a smile.

"I think I'll take the option that doesn't involve the closet, thanks." Murphy said to her as he held out his cuffed hands. Raven quickly went to work on Murphy's cuffs snapping them with a miniaturized version of bolt cutters. Murphy rubbed his wrists. "Thanks." He told her and took her bag from her before she could protest.

"I can't go, Lexa will kill me on site for what I almost did. And I deserve it, I shouldn't have hurt her." Bellamy told Raven as he stared across to the other cell that Wick was in and was attempting to wake Clarke up. Raven gave Bellamy a hard look.

"Really? Lexa forgave me, and I shot her, what do you think she'll do if you carry Clarke back to her and place her safely in Lexa's arms yourself? I think she'll let you live for that." Raven told him and then snapped his cuffs off.

"Raven she's too heavily sedated I can't get her to wake up, we're going to have to wait for her to wake up on her own. We need to find somewhere to hide until then." Wick told her.

"We don't need to wait, Bellamy's going to carry her." Raven told him. Bellamy sighed and went and picked up Clarke's slight body.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain how we're not going to be seen carrying an unconscious person through camp, let alone a prisoner." Wick protested. The group, except for Raven jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"No one's going to see you if you have a little help." Chancellor Griffin spoke up from behind them.

"Right on time Chancellor." Raven informed him as she turned to face him. He had two envelopes and a map in his hand and a thick blanket tucked under his arm. Jake walked up to Bellamy looking at Clarke the whole time.

"You better not hurt my little girl this time, do you understand me?" Jake demanded as he set one of the letters on top of Clarke and began to tuck the blanket around her. Bellamy adjusted his grip on Clarke until the Chancellor had Clarke wrapped completely.

"Yes sir." Bellamy answered him. He nodded at Bellamy's answer and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. He turned away and handed Raven the map and the other letter. "The way out is marked; the letter is for Lexa it's an apology for everything and an explanation. Tell her she'll understand when she has children of her own." Jake told Raven looking directly in her eyes.

"I will." Raven promised him, he nodded and walked out of lockup and he never looked back. Raven cleared her throat and turned her attention towards the map.

"Alright we need to make a left out of here and then we'll dead end into the wall we're going to get out from. March on." Raven instructed the group and they left the Ark not knowing if they'd ever be able to return again. None of them looked back as they left their former home for the last time.

 **Alright so I an slowly b=doing minor editing and revision to the older chapters so far chapters 1-3 are done now. Also I made a twitter if your interested it's IWriteForMyDog.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Zo wandered down the hall in a drug induced haze, not quite sure where she was, barely aware of who she was. She noticed a taller boy with dark brown hair around her age shaking her shoulders.

"Zo! Zo! Can you hear me?" She heard him ask frantically, it sounded like he was at the bottom of a well. His face was a multitude of intertwining colors. She felt herself begin to go downwards. Jasper caught the grounder girl before she hit the floor, he carefully guided them both down to the floor. "Maya, Monty!" Jasper called as he pulled Zo to him, she was ice cold. The two rushed around the corner.

"Oh my god!" Maya said as she raced over to the pair, she took Zo's wrist and to her relief found a steady pulse. Monty crouched down beside the trio.

"What do we do now?" Monty asked them. The three teens just looked at one another.

"What do you do about what?" Came the gravelly voice of Dante Wallace, as he turned around the corner and saw the teens.

Diana Sydney tapped her foot in impatience, while she waited for the Ice Queen to arrive. Echo gave her a wicked smirk. She just rolled her eyes at the young woman. "Savages." She muttered under her breath. The heavy wooden doors banged open. Echo bowed her head in a small show of respect, Diana did nothing, as the queen entered, she immediately went to her throne and sat herself upon it. Queen Nia looked down on Diana.

"Your people have returned and discovered the truth." She stated point blank. Diana just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's your fault for allowing her to go to the Commander. I warned you that it could end badly from the beginning, replacing a dead child with a live one, doesn't fix anything. You loved her for the first week until you realized that she wouldn't submit to you and then you hated her, but you still kept her despite that, trying to hold onto your precious Serena." Diana sneered at her.

"What does it say about you being willing to trade two children, so that your life down here might be more agreeable to your tastes?" The queen asked her reminding her that she was not an innocent party in this.

"Those children were a part of the privileged on the Ark, they deserved to have to work for something in their lives, to suffer like my people had to on the Ark for generations. Their lucky I didn't abandon them in the woods." Diana snapped back at her.

"I never claimed to be innocent or a victim in this, I just wanted what any mother would want, her child back but it was never going to be the same. I just realized that too late. We both made mistakes, I intend to fix that problem now by having your people go back to the ones on the Ark and start to tear down the Coalition from the inside and I will do it from the outside, starting with the death of Clarke." Queen Nia informed her, and Diana gave her a wicked smile as they began to plan the fall of the commander.

Bellamy looked down at the still sleeping blonde girl in his arms and took a deep breath.

"Alright let's go." Bellamy announced to the group. It was just before sundown, the deadline that would leave Camp Jaha in ruins. Murphy nodded, adjusted his packs and the stick he'd found to have something to defend them with, once again mumbling under his breath, "why couldn't we have brought guns." Raven picked her head up from Wick's shoulder as he shifted her placement on his back. Raven hissed slightly as they started to move again.

"Sorry." Wick muttered sounding as exhausted as Bellamy felt. He adjusted the blanket slightly so that Clarke's face was somewhat covered, hoping to avoid being immediately ambushed by grounders. Bellamy took the first steps into the grounder camp. Immediately there was yelling and guards rushing towards them. A tall man with dark hair and a long beard leveled a sword at Bellamy's throat. A group of Trikru warriors surrounded them.

"Sky people are not welcome here." He told him in a firm voice.

"We're here for the Commander. I believe we might have something she wants." Bellamy informed him, and Gustus looked down to see the figure wrapped in the blanket. He glanced behind him to make sure that his back was covered and then, he put away his sword and took a step closer. He pulled back the blanket slightly revealing Clarke's pale face.

"Give me the Princess." Gustus told him in a low voice, as he held his arms out, waiting for the girl to be placed in them. Bellamy shook his head.

"I will place her in the Commander's arms myself, I will not risk something happening to her before then." Bellamy informed him as he tightened his hold on Clarke and took a step back closer to Murphy, who was holding his stick out in front of himself. Gustus gave them a hard look.

"Fine, escort us to the Commander!" Gustus ordered. The grounders began to force Bellamy and the others forward. "Fetch Heda!" Gustus turned and ordered one of the grounders, who nodded and broke off from the rest of them in a run. The small band of defectors had entered from the rear of the camp, they noticed a large round tent in the middle that they were being herded towards. The Commander stalked out of the tent with her black war paint and long black cloak on, with a murderous look in her eyes. The grounder group stopped and broke apart in front of their Commander. Lexa stalked into the circle her head held high.

"Give her to me, Bellamy of the Sky people. Now." Lexa snapped at him as she was already reaching for her wife. Bellamy gently placed her in Lexa's waiting arms, her eyes immediately focused on Clarke's half covered face. Bellamy went to move the blanket the rest of the way off her face for Lexa. "Do not touch her." Lexa hissed at him as her eyes focused back on him and the others. "Put the others in a tent, don't let them leave. Kill him." She ordered and turned around and stalked out of the circle. Octavia rushed up to her. "Not now Octavia." She muttered as she refocused on Clarke.

"Lexa please, he's my brother." Octavia pleaded with her softly. Lexa let out a small sigh.

"Let him live. For now." She ordered and pushed Octavia aside. The Commander entered the tent and went back behind the sheet, surprising Issalora. She moved out of the way as Lexa went and laid Clarke down on the bed. Lexa softly brushed the hair back from her wife's pale face, Clarke let out a soft sigh in response. Issalora came up and silently unclipped the brunette's shoulder piece and placed it in its usual spot. She went and placed a small chair next to the bed, Lexa immediately sat in it and picked up Clarke's hand, hyper focused on the younger girl's face. Issalora tucked the blankets around Clarke and gave Lexa's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

'You both still have twigs and leaves in your hair.' Issalora informed the Commander as she walked out. Lexa did not pay any attention to the handmaiden, just holding Clarke's small hand in both of hers and tracing circles on the back of it. She heard heavy footsteps enter her tent and come up behind her. She glanced up and saw Gustus there, looking at the two of them with a chair in his hands.

'She means a lot to you, doesn't she, Heda?' Gustus asked her as he placed down his chair and sat with Lexa. She nodded and Gustus open his arms up to the young woman, who buried her face in his shoulder clinging to him, like she had when she was a small child. Gustus wrapped his arms around her, feeling the soft sobs racking her body, he loved her like she was his daughter. People often forgot that Lexa wasn't only the Commander, but also a young woman with a heart that was still breakable. She allowed Gustus, and him alone, to see her like this in private, not even either of her wives had ever seen her like this. The last time he had offered this comfort to her was a week after Costia had died.

 _'_ _Heda?' Gustus called from outside the Commander's chambers in Polis. Gustus waited a moment longer before he knocked and opened the door. A pillow flew at him._

 _'_ _GO AWAY!' Lexa screeched at him, her hair was in a tangled mess, her eyes were blood shot red and swollen, and her clothes were the same ones she had been wearing when she shut herself in her room three days ago. She had been refusing to see anyone who came to the door and refused any food that came to the door as well. She put her head back down on the bed and began to sob again. Gustus went and sat next to her on the bed._

 _'_ _Oh Lexa.' Gustus said softly, as he looked down in sadness at the young woman and her suffering remembering the death of his own wife, she however had died in childbirth not in the gruesome way that Costia had. Gustus gathered Lexa to him, like he had when she was a small child and began to gently rock her back and forth. She clung to him and sobbed in his beard. She was not his Commander right now and he was not her subject, he was the man she loved like a father and she was the girl he loved like a daughter._

 _'_ _Will it stop?' She whispered to him brokenly, her voice weak from crying._

 _'_ _No, but it'll hurt less as time goes on. It'll never go away though strik won.' He told her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and continued to hold her in the way his own daughter would never allow him to. Lexa's sobs began to slowly soften and then stop, Gustus looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Gustus eased her out of his arms and removed her weapons belt, shoulder piece and boots. He laid Lexa down in her bed and pulled the furs over her; he wet a cloth in the basin beside the bed and wiped off the war paint on her face. 'It's okay, you don't have to be the Commander right now. I am not able to lift the burden from you completely, but I can for a little while.' He told her softly as he stroked her hair. Gustus exited the chamber after making sure that the only guards at his Heda's door were Anya and Indra. The large man made his way to the kitchens and gave the workers small nods as he put together a tray like he would any other day for his own lunch. The only difference being his inclusion of the honeysuckles that Lexa loved and rarely allowed herself to indulge in. He made his way back up to the Commander's chambers. He entered and found Lexa still sleeping. He set the tray down on a low table._

 _'_ _Lexa,' he muttered softly as he shook her shoulder. She slowly woke herself up and just stared at him. 'I brought you food, you need to eat.' Gustus told her as he sat her up in bed and then grabbed the tray and sat back down next to Lexa. He handed her the piece of bread first and Lexa took it and dipped it into the bowl of soup and she slowly came back to herself and Heda, but never the same as she used to be._

Lexa pulled herself away from Gustus and wiped her eyes. 'Thank you.' She told him.

'Of course, Heda.' He answered, the unspoken agreement that what had just transpired, did not in fact happen at all.

'I must ask a favor of you, Gustus.' Lexa told him.

'Of course, Heda whatever you need.' He told his Commander and her eyes turned back to the sleeping blonde in the bed.

'This cannot happen again, she cannot be abducted or harmed, but do to her status there is and will always be a target on her back, people will always want to harm her in some way. As much as I try to be there and protect her I cannot as I have already failed more than once. Gustus I need you to train her, train her harder than you would one of our warriors. She needs to be able to defend herself. She needs to be stronger." Lexa said as she stroked the hair back from Clarke's face wishing that her wife could stay the way she was fascinated by the trees and her art, but Lexa knew that she would not come out of this war as innocent as she had been before it. Innocence is not something that you can keep after war. Especially not one as big as the upcoming one.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

One month later

When Murphy opened his eyes he was staring at interlocking cage bars above his head. "Fuck." He groaned. He heard movement to his left and looked over at the cage next to his, he saw a tan woman with long black her and a tattoo over the left side of her face. She was attempting to take to him in Grounder.

"I don't speak Grounder." He told her point blank. She glared at him. "I take it that no has told you that we're not any enemies anymore." He continued as he leaned back and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I don't belong to any clan." She replied coldly. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me. I'm here to get all of you out. It's a noble cause and all, but it wasn't really my decision." He told her.

"And why is that?" She asked him, sounding intrigued. He stared ahead blankly.

"I did a few bad things and my people cast me out for them. The Commander took me in, but I'm still expendable enough that they gave me to Reapers to get me here. Though technically I volunteered in exchange for having somewhere to go back to. Since you're about the only person on this planet that doesn't completely hate me, I'd rather keep it to myself. What's your story?" He asked her.

"Since you're one of the only people here that doesn't hate me? I'd rather not say." She replied sarcastly.

"I killed two people and tried to kill a third, I had my reasons, but nobody cared." He told as he glanced sideways at her. She pulled her left arm up to her chest and turned so that the other Grounders couldn't see it, she pulled off the white gauze covering the Mountain Men had covered it with revealing a mutated hand with long oversized fingers.

"I'm a Frikdreina, a stain on my bloodline." She explained quietly and quickly covered her hand back up. Murphy stared at it.

"I won't keep it covered, I think it's pretty badass if you ask me." He told her with a smirk and she smiled

back at him.

Murphy groaned as he woke up. The first thing that he noticed was that he was hanging upside and then remembered that he had actually volunteered himself for this shit too, "totally a survivor's move, John." He muttered to himself. Murphy saw a girl with pale skin and black her crouch down in front of her.

"Who are you? You're from the Ark, aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Murphy groaned.

"Do you know Jasper?" She asked him, he remembered the girl that Clarke and Bellamy said Jasper wouldn't shut up about.

"Are you Maya? How about getting me down, Maya?" He asked as he became more aware of his surroundings, he looked and saw Emori in her cage glaring at him. The group heard the door open and Maya quickly stood up and pulled the stickers off of Murphy's chest before the guard noticed.

"Lovejoy, hey." She said bashfully.

"What are you doing here? You're not cleared for this facility." The man asked her.

"I know. I just wanted to see what was so special about him, but he's dead." Maya told him and Murphy closed his eyes and made himself relax more than he already had been. The older man approached and bent down to look at John. Lovejoy turned his head to look at Maya.

"So he is. You're a brave girl for coming in here-" Lovejoy started before Murphy wrapped his arms around the officer's neck and he twisted breaking Murphy's grip. Maya grabbed the remote that was hanging and hit the button to lower Murphy back to the floor. He tackled Lovejoy and the officer's gun fell out of the holster. Maya picked it up and held it with trembling hands at the two men. Lovejoy hauled Murphy to his feet and begin to choke, Lovejoy had his back pressed against the cage and Emori wrapped an arm through and cut off the man's air supply. He dropped John as he slowly suffocated. Emori dropped him back to the floor. Maya stared on in horror and she dropped the gun to the floor. Murphy crawled over and pressed his fingers to the man's neck.

"He's dead. Thanks." John told Emori as he stood. She stared at him. "I'm coming back for you, remember, have the others ready to fight." He told her as he gripped the bars on her cage with his fingers and she ran her fingers lightly over his.

"You be ready for us, John Murphy." She told him with a smirk. Murphy in turn gave her his usual smirk. Maya was still staring at Lovejoy's body. Murphy bent down and grabbed Lovejoy's gun.

"Thanks. Now help me get his clothes off. We have a lot of work to do." Murphy told her. He stood and pulled the officer's shoes off.

Clarke groaned as Aden flipped her on her back once again. The sandy blonde boy offered her a hand up and Clarke accepted it.

'You had your feet too wide apart, it makes it too easy for an opponent to knock you down. If you get knocked down you're dead.' He told her seriously.

'Thank you, Aden I think I got that part when you knocked me on my ass. Again.' Clarke informed him, her Trigedasleng had improved over the past month. However she was still getting her ass kicked by a fourteen year old. Granted a highly trained fourteen year old.

'That's it for today.' Gustus called to them. The pair jogged back to him. 'Heda's in her tent, she said she wishes to see you immediately.' He informed Clarke, who nodded and she continued her jog until she reached the tent she shared with her wife.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out.

"Back here Clarke." Lexa called from behind the sheet. The blonde immediately went to where her wife was. She was laying on their bed flat on her back, with her legs hanging off the side.

"What's wrong, my natblida?" Clarke asked her with a smirk as she laid on her side next to her wife on the bed. Lexa turned her head towards her.

"Jackson came by." Lexa told as her. The blonde immediately perked up.

"And?" She asked her, and the Commander gave her a wide smile. Clarke returned it with an eager smile of her own.

"Really?" She asked her excitedly and Lexa nodded. Clarke rolled over so that she was straddling Lexa's hips. "We should celebrate then." Clarke told here as she pressed her lips against Lexa's. Lexa smiled broad as she flipped them, so she was on top of Clarke.

Raven moaned in relief. "Oh, right there, Wick." She said as she tipped her bed and let out another moan. He paused and looked up at her.

"You realize the Grounders outside are going to think we're having sex, right?" Wick said as he resumed rubbing her swollen ankles.

"Who the fuck cares, I'm four months pregnant and my feet are swollen and they fucking hurt. Besides I think better when my feet aren't killing me." Raven told him. Wick chuckled slightly.

"What else did you summon me here for? Assuming you didn't just want a foot rub." Wick asked the Latino girl.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way. Murphy's going to radio again when he has eyes on the dispersal system for the acid fog, but I want to run threw it first. He just got out of the harvest chamber." She told him as she sat up.

"Really? Raven Reyes asking for help, that's one for the history books." Wick joked as he stood grabbing a marker.

"Never mind. I'll do it on my own." She snapped. Wick held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey. Joke. Humor. It's just what I do." He said and then muttered under his breath, "hormones."

"What was that?" Raven snapped again.

"Nothing." Wick said as he turned back to look at the Latino. Raven had her face against her palm.

"There are a thousand Grounders camped in these woods, waiting to go get my friends and they can't move because-because I can't figure this out." Raven choked out and her eyes started to water.

"Hey, hey, no one could. It's a tough ask, not without more data. Okay, so they make this fog that melts people. What are we talking? Nucleation? Oh, please tell me that it's Brownian diffusion. I'll have you know that I was a god at fluid dynamics." He said with a sly grin, while Raven wiped her eyes and they both pretended that she wasn't.

"You think you were a god at everything." She replied in a breathy voice. He gave her a sly grin.

"Empirical evidence doesn't lie. All right. Let's get our stoichiometry on." Wick said as he spun on his heels to face the writing board.

Clarke smiled as she enjoyed the view in front of her, as Lexa bent down to pick her pants off of the floor. Lexa turned her head over her shoulder to look at Clarke, giving her a soft smile.

"Like what you see?" She asked her playfully.

"You know I do." Clarke responded with a bold smirk. Lexa tugged her pants back on as Clarke pulled her shirt over her head. Clarke sat back down on the bed and tugged on her boots. "We should tell everyone tonight." Clarke told Lexa.

"No. We wait. Till this is over, till then no one can know." Lexa told her as she pulled on her coat. Clarke stood up and faced Lexa and grabbed their pot of black warpaint. Clarke stood in front of the taller girl and began to draw the warpaint on Lexa's olive skin. Clarke handed Lexa the pot.

"You need to tell at least Gustus or Indra, they need to be able to protect you." Clarke protested as Lexa streaked the black paint over Clarke's eyes having opposite diagonals going across her face, meeting at a point on her forehead.

"No, and that's final." Lexa said firmly. Clarke tuned away, not to let Lexa she the resolve in her eyes that come hell or high water that she was going to tell Gustus.

"Heda." Called Issalora from the other side of the sheet.

"Enter." Lexa called as she stared at her wife's back. Issalora stepped from behind the sheet.

"Raven Reyes is on her way her, despite my protests, she insisted on coming to you." She informed her and nodded her head respectfully.

"Thank you." Lexa told her as she entered the throne area. Lexa settled on her throne as Raven and Wick entered. "Guard!" Lexa called.

"I've got it!" Clarke called back from the sleeping area. Clarke walked out carrying the chair from the bedroom. Wick and Clarke stood on either side of her and aided Raven in sitting the chair with her leg. Raven waved them off.

"We've done do it! Murphy's in the Mountain and we know how to disable the acid fog. " Raven told them with a grim look on her face.

"What is it?" Lexa asked her years of being a leader telling her there was more that Raven was not telling her.

"They've got a missile and it's headed here, now" Raven informed them.

Bellamy glanced up from the horse manure he was shoveling, when Octavia came up beside him.

"Hey big brother." She greeted him as she grabbed a shovel and began to shovel the crap.

"Piss off Indra again?" He asked her. Octavia nodded as they continued to shovel for several minutes. Octavia and Bellamy looked up as they heard a loud whooshing noise in the sky and looked up to see a ball of fire rush across the sky and land dead center of the camp hitting the Commander's tent. The shockwave knocked Octavia and Bellamy onto their backs. Bellamy scrambled to his feet and hauled Octavia up and and together they ran towards the Commander's tent.


End file.
